El Diario De Una Helada Aventura: Segunda Parte
by RCBlackDie
Summary: Esta es la siguiente parte de la aventura de RC, luego ya de convertirse en un verdadero pinguino, se recomienda leer la primera parte si no la ha leido: /s/10393503/1/El-Diario-De-Una-Helada-Aventura
1. Capitulo 1: Novedad Multiplicada Por Dos

_**Mensaje del autor: Saludos amigos mío, bueno he aquí la segunda parte de la historia de RC en su helada aventura, pues ya saben ya que termino la otra es hora de dar marcha a esta**_

_**-El Diario De Una Helada Aventura: Segunda Parte-**_

_**-Capitulo 1-**_

_**-Novedad multiplicada por dos-**_

"_**29 de Diciembre de 2014"**_

_**¡Erik! **_Qué bueno es volverte a escribir una vez más, hoy te tengo mucho que contar sobre lo que ha pasado por aquí, al parecer ya los humanos no nos vienen a ver más y eso me alivia y me agrada, he cuidado mucho de _**Gloria**_ por su embarazo se nota que será un gran huevo el que salga de ella, también _**Mumble**_ esta tan nervioso como emocionado por ser padre de al menos un verdadero pingüino y no un humano como yo, siempre los escucho preguntarse cuál sería el nombre perfecto para mi hermano, pero aun no es el momento, y con _**Samantha**_ hemos estado muy bien, aunque no hemos salido del límite de que somos amigos, tal vez para ella y para mi es difícil a pesar de que los dos ya queremos salir de ese límite de una vez por todas, pero le daré tiempo al tiempo como dice mi abuelo _**Memphis**_, Oh, también he pasado tiempo con mis abuelos ya que mis padres están preocupados por lo del parto y eso y me he ido a quedar un par de veces a su cueva, también acompañarlos a sus excursiones a mar abierto, es increíble debo decirlo, por eso no pude escribirte, además estuve ocupado ayudando al consejo de ancianos de _**Noah**_, dándoles reportes acerca de los humanos y de lo que pasa en el alta mar con los botes pesqueros, se rumorea que es posible que el _**"Territorio Imperial" **_sea movido a otra parte, pero yo ahí no puedo meterme, también he ido a la _**"Tierra Adeli"**_ y he estado haciendo travesuras con _**"Los Amigos"**_ un montón de veces, deslizarnos y ver como _**Ramón**_ trataba de conseguirse una chica, como dice mi buen padre _**Mumble**_, _**"Ramón siempre será Ramón" **_han pasado tantas cosas, que no puedo solo escribirlas, también _**Seymour**_ mi amigo tambien va a tener su huevo pronto, también he estado practicando mis cuerdas vocales tanto como mis pasos de baile los he estado practicando en una montaña de nieve muy alejada del territorio y se siente bien bailar ahí aun que las gaviotas son molestas y es mi deber defender a los bebes de ellas muchas veces, también _**Ace**_ ha crecido un montón ya incluso me llega a la cadera, al menos la mayoría de los pingüinos como _**Mumble**_ o _**Gloria**_ me llegan mucho más alto que ello como a las costillas, y los de _**"Tierra Adeli"**_ me llegan un poco más alto que las rodillas, tal vez ya deje de crecer o que se yo, solo sé que ahora tengo que preocuparme de vivir y seguir como seguía, ahora se acerca el _**"Fin de año" **_ para mí, para los pingüinos se les llama el _**"Dia de las luces en el cielo" **_no sé si es lo más literal que pueden llegar a ser o no lo sé, pero como sea, también será el _**"Dia de graduación" **_ya que por el accidente de los cazadores muchos pingüinos no pudieron graduarse lo harán el a fin de año, _**Noah**_ dice que participe ahí al igual que toda mi familia, _**Mumble, Gloria, Memphis y Norma Jean**_, así que lo hare, tuve que hacer la _**"Escuela de pingüinos" **_pero lo hice por voluntad propia para saber mucho más de lo que ya sabía, el baile y el canto fue lo más me enseñaron pero pude aprender a hablar mucho más fluido e incluso cantar mejor, pero ahora me preocupare que hare al final del año, así que te escribiré cuando suceda, ahora debo ir a por mas peces para _**Gloria**_ como ya debes saber, cuando las mujeres están embarazadas sus apetitos aumentan, lo note por la vez que ella me pidió un leopardo marino para la cena, huh…

"_**31 de Diciembre 2014"**_

Bueno, ahora debo irme a la _**"Dia de las luces en el cielo"**_ llegare muy tarde así que mañana te relatare todo lo que hice, nos vemos luego _**Erik**_

"_**01 de enero de 2015"**_

Vaya, que buena fiesta tuve ayer, bueno pero ya es hora de que te relate que paso:

_**(Eventos ocurridos el 31 de Diciembre de 2014)**_

Llegue al _**"Gran Iceberg"**_ donde se hacían todos los eventos y fiestas, note a toda mi familia allá y también a _**"Los Amigos"**_

_**RC:**_ ¡Ya llegue!

_**Ramón:**_ Compadre, ¿Por qué demoro tanto?

_**RC:**_ He, me había entrado el hambre y me comí un bocadillo antes

_**Ramón:**_ Bien hecho

Reí un rato con _**Ramón **_y _**Los Amigos**_, al igual que _**Mumble**_ estaba cuidando de _**Gloria**_, y _**Memphis **_junto a _**Norma Jean**_, pero a la lejanía de todo ello se notaba a _**Samantha**_, no tenía idea si ir a verla y quedarme junto a ella o solo quedarme a mirar las luces con _**Los amigos**_, pase a saludarla al menos un rato

_**RC:**_ Hola _**Samantha**_

_**Samantha: RC**_, que bueno verte aquí, supe que también te graduaste

_**RC:**_ Así es, fue algo rápido, pero era lo que quería

_**Samantha:**_ Me alegro tanto

Mi reloj ya dio la 12 AM, y las luces comenzaban a salir del horizonte del mar, como si alguien las lanzara de un solo tiro, mira arriba y miraba las hermosas luces en el cielo era un espectáculo muy hermoso, algo que nunca se podría repetir ni superar, luego de eso sentía algo helado tocar mi mano y cuando mire era la aleta de _**Samantha**_ sosteniendo mi mano, mire a _**Samantha**_ sonrojada y mirando al cielo, sonreí y mire al cielo también sosteniendo su aleta con suavidad.

Pero ya era mucho romance por ahora… Era tiempo de la diversión cuando ya mi reloj daba las 01:29 AM … Comenzó la graduación en la cual todos los pingüinos y yo, teníamos que nadar rápidamente al precipicio más alto del territorio, todos los pingüinos y yo mirábamos abajo la gigantesca caída al mar, era inmensa, demasiado, ni yo pensaba sobrevivir a eso, trague saliva y mire debajo dándome un montón de mareos y malos pensamientos, todos los pingüinos se decían unos a otros _**"Lánzate" "¡Lánzate tú!" "Las damas primero" "¿Quién va primero?"**_ y cosas así, yo ya no podía aguantar más, he hice una de las tantas cosas que nunca pensé hacer, hacer lo que _**Ramón**_ haría

_**RC:**_ … Me engañare yo solito…

Fue la idea más estúpida que tuve en mi vida…

_**RC:**_ ¡Eh compadre mira eso!... ¿Qué?...

Y de un momento a otro me empuje a mí mismo al vacío, gritando como loco desde las alturas hasta que me tranquilice y recobre la compostura y entre en el agua, sentía que el golpe me destrozaba la cara, pero solo me estaba aturdiendo un poco di un gran salto a fuera del agua y mirando a todos los pingüinos atemorizados por pensar que estaba muerto, les grite

_**RC:**_ ¡¿Van a venir o qué?!

Luego de eso todos los pingüinos comenzaron a saltar uno por uno al agua y todos nadábamos tranquilos y con mucha diversión, a pesar de que no conocía a algunos me sentía a gusto con ellos, mire a un costado de mí y mire a _**Samantha**_ siendo perseguida por esos pingüinos casanovas, me dio celos verlos, pero no me preocupe de ello y pesque junto a otros pingüinos, haciendo carreras, y apuestas, fue una noche increíble y que nunca olvidare… Ya era hora de volver a casa así que eso fue lo que hice… ahora es de dia pero tengo mucho sueño y ganas de dormir así que ya sabes te escribiré cuando suceda algo bueno… Buenas noches _**Erik**_…

"_**03 de enero de 2015"**_

_**Erik**_, hoy ha sido el dia… Mi hermanito pingüino ha nacido… Bueno su huevo ha nacido… Y _**Mumble **_al parecer tiene que hacer una especie de viaje, al igual que _**Gloria**_ en busca de alimento para los pequeños, yo no podía quedarme con mi abuelo _**Memphis**_ ni mi abuela _**Norma Jean**_, porque ellos tenían sus propios asuntos, así que decidí acompañar a _**Mumble**_ a pesar de que no tenía ningún huevo quiero ver como es este viaje y acompañar a mi padre para que no le pase nada él ni al huevo, dicen que el viaje durara alrededor d días por las tormentas y eso ya que el año es nuevo, la estación también lo es, así que tratare de escribirte en esos días cuando descansemos, bueno hoy me tengo que ir por la noche, nos veremos luego

"_**04 de enero de 2015"**_

_**Erik,**_ hoy ha sido el inicio del viaje por la Antártica o Antártida, bueno aun no entiendo cómo funciona ya que no soy mapa ni brújula, hoy nadie ha muerto de frio ni tampoco se ha caído algún huevo, ya que como me dijo _**Mumble**_ hace mucho, la primera regla de un pingüino es nunca dejar que el huevo caiga, o al menos así era creo, nos hemos alimentado muy bien a base de pescados y algunos mariscos, todo va bien y eso me agrada, _**Noah**_ me ha asignado a que vaya al final de la manada para ver que pingüino se quedaba atrás por alguna razón, y animarlo o ayudarle, muchos estaba quedándose atrás pero yo los ayude a seguir adelante, bueno al menos me agradecen por ello, bueno es hora que descanse por hoy, mañana te escribo

"_**05 de enero de 2015"**_

_**Erik…**_ Hoy no fue un buen dia… Mientras seguíamos el viaje, hubiero pingüinos quienes se les cayó el huevo por un risco y se lanzaron a buscarlos, trate de salvarlos pero no pude… Incluso me colgué del risco pero no lo logre… Los pingüinos ya estaban muy abajo y la tormenta no me dejaba ver nada si es que sobrevivieron o no, pero no es probable… También algunos pingüinos se quedaron atrás sin que yo pudiera notarlos por la tormenta quedándose congelados, yo también casi me rendía, el frio era inmenso, a pesar de que ya era casi un pingüino, el frio aun me afectaba ya que no tenía ni plumas o aletas o algo que me cubra del frio, se me estaban congelando las piernas, pero _**Mumble**_ y _**Seymour**_ me ayudaron a seguir adelante y eso me mantuvo animado a seguir ayudando a los pingüinos que estaban quedándose atrás… _**Noah**_ dice que ya mañana se acabara el viaje y estaremos nuevamente en el _**"Territorio Emperador"**_ al fin… Ya no podía más…

"_**06 de enero de 2015"**_

Bien, el viaje de regreso a casa fue el más fácil y simple el sol pegaba muy bien en la mañana y en la tarde me mantenía cálido y animado, podía ver bien a todo pingüino y huevo, lo mejor es que _**Mumble**_ es tan buen padre nunca dejo de preocuparse de mí, a pesar de tener un huevo entre sus patas y llevarlo mientras me mantenía la atención, yo pude gracias a él y a _**Seymour**_, al menos al fin… Ya estábamos en casa, ahora me gustaría descansar un poco, buenas noches _**Erik**_

"_**07 de enero de 2015"**_

_**Erik**_, hoy el dia ha estado mejor que nunca, y te diré por qué.

Desperté en la mañana y corrí lo más rápido que pude al nido donde estaba _**Mumble**_ y mi futuro hermanito o hermanita, cuando llegue note que aun el huevo no se rompía y me sentía alegre por no haber llegado tarde mire a _**Mumble**_ el cual estaba durmiendo, se debió haber quedado despierto toda la noche, no quise despertarlo hasta el momento en el que el huevo comenzó a moverse

_**RC: **_P-Papá… ¡PAPÁ!

Luego de unas cuantas sacudidas rápidas a su hombro

_**Mumble: **_¿Qué sucede?

El huevo comenzaba a romperse y los ojos de _**Mumble**_ se hacían más y más grandes y brillosos, como si fueran a salirse, yo miraba el huevo y veía como el pico, las patitas y sus plumitas salían del huevo, fue algo maravilloso ver como mi pequeño, hermanito salía de su cascaron

_**RC:**_ A-Al fin… Ll-Llego…

_**Mumble:**_ Así es…

Estábamos emocionados mientras el pequeño pingüino se acercó a _**Mumble **_y lo abrazo, fue tan tierno, luego _**Mumble **_dio vuelta al pequeño pingüino y lo puso mirando hacia mí.

_**Mumble:**_ Él es tu hermano… _**RC**_…

Mire al pequeñísimo pingüino y me agache hasta quedar bien cerca de él, _**Mumble**_ me miro y me dijo

_**Mumble: RC**_, creo que tú deberías ponerle el nombre

_**RC:**_ ¿Yo? Papá ¿Estás seguro?

_**Mumble:**_ Claro, vamos, adelante

No sabía que nombre colocarle… Así que me acorde de ti…

_**RC: **_Que se llame… "_**Erik"**_

_**Mumble:**_ Me gusta, buen nombre

_**RC:**_ He he, el pequeño _**Erik**_

El pequeño _**Erik**_, sonreía y me abrazaba lo que más podía y comenzaba hablar conmigo y con _**Mumble**_, pero ya era hora de ir a una parte del territorio, donde _**Gloria**_ nos esperaba o al menos nosotros teníamos que esperarla. Así que yo, _**Mumble**_ y el pequeño _**Erik**_ entre las patas de _**Mumble**_, caminamos hacia una parte donde la nieve era plana y donde era difícil que resbalaras o te deslizaras, miles de pingüinos machos esperando por sus mujeres y yo el único humano en mitad de todos ellos y en la primera fila esperando a mi Madre, pero que buen chiste…

_**Noah**_ me llamo y yo fui hacia el…

_**RC:**_ ¿Qué sucede _**Noah**_?

_**Noah:**_ No lo sé, las esposas aun no llegan y estoy preocupado… Como tienes patas largas y se nota que corres muy bien, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ir a ver?

_**RC:**_ No hay problema

Fui corriendo yo solo hacia el lugar donde tendrían que a ver venido las esposas, pero por alguna razón, había un gigantesco lago, aunque no podía entender por qué había un lago en mitad de todo un desierto nevado, no había explicación ni nada hasta que mire un gigantesco pedazo de hielo roto a un costado del lago, se le caían gotas del como si estuviera sudando, y me di cuenta que el hielo estaba derritiéndose y quebrándose… Esto podría ser malo para nosotros, pero deje de preocuparme de ello y fui a ver si las esposas y mi Madre llegaban… No veía nada así que regrese por donde vine y note que todos los pingüinos estaban con sus esposas a excepción de _**Mumble**_, así que fui hacia el

_**Mumble:**_ No veo a _**Gloria**_

_**RC:**_ Ni yo… Iré a buscarla por ese lado

Fui por otro lado del desierto buscando a _**Gloria**_ como loco, para que viera al pequeño _**Erik**_, y además porque estaba ansioso de verla una vez más

_**RC: ¡GLORIA! ¡GLORIA!**_

_**?: ¿RC?**_

En ese momento escuche la voz de _**Gloria**_ y cuando la vi eche carrera y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas

_**RC: **_¡Mamá! ¡Te extrañe tanto!

_**Gloria:**_ Yo también hijo mío, ¿Dónde está, _**Mumble**_?

_**RC:**_ Este… Bueno… Yo…

_**Gloria: RC…**_

_**Erik:**_ ¿Mami?

_**Mumble:**_ _**¡Gloria!**_

Ahí estaban _**Mumble**_ y _**Erik, **_abrazaron a _**Gloria**_, y me unieron al abrazo, regresamos a la cueva y nos echamos a descansar un poco, _**Gloria**_ le dio de comer a _**Erik**_ dándole una regurgitación de lo que ella había comido, me daba un poco de asco, pero era algo que tenía que ver, de seguro así me alimentaran pronto

_**Gloria:**_ ¿Quieres un poco _**RC**_?

No sabía que responder, pero no le tome importancia y acepte. _**Gloria**_ puso su pico en mi boca y me dijo la regurgitación algo asqueroso, pero no puedo decir que no era delicioso, además esto solo me acercaba aún más a ser un pingüino, me gustaba, no se sentía mal que alguien comiera la comida para ti y te la dieran, me puse a pensar en lo que vi en el lago, quizás, algo grande y feo va a pasar, pero luego, _**Mumble**_, _**Gloria**_ y _**Erik**_, se pusieron junto a mí y dormimos como siempre lo hacíamos, juntos y cálidos, me encantaba dormir así… Pero bueno, eso es todo lo que paso hoy, ya es hora de que vaya a dormir, Buenas noches, _**Erik**_

_**-Fin Del Primer Capítulo-**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Sin Pensarlo (Primera Parte)

_**-El Diario De Una Helada Aventura: Segunda Parte-**_

_**-Capitulo 2-**_

_**-Sin Pensarlo (Primera Parte) -**_

"_**16 de Febrero de 2015"**_

Vaya, _**Erik**_ ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no hablamos, he estado algo ocupado ayudando a _**Gloria**_ y _**Mumble**_ con el pequeño _**Erik**_, además de que su crecimiento a sido fantástico, claro sigue siendo un bebe pero se nota que sabe mucho, también lo he llevado a la escuela y le he contado de las tantas historias de que he hecho, de como llegue, y por que soy tan diferente a los demás, quedo impresionado pero era la verdad y lo tomo muy bien, siempre estamos hablando de algún tema en especial, siempre estamos juntos, no solo lo hago por ayudar a mis padres también lo hago para que el no se sienta solo.

Pero aun hay algo que me inquieta, ese lago que encontré, era tan raro ver un lago tan grande en una superficie tan plana de la nieve, quizás sea el calentamiento global lo que pase aquí, y ¿que pasa si los hielos se derriten aquí? Nuestra cueva puede caer incluso cuando todos durmamos, tratare de estar atento a eso.

Bueno, hoy también paso que la nación tuvo una especie de "Fiesta" donde todos bailaron felices y comenzaron a cantar, como siempre, _**Gloria**_ hacia sus hermosos pasos y hermosa voz mientras todos los pingüinos la rodeaban ya que era una fiesta gigantesca de toda la nacion

_**Gloria: **_

_**FIVE!**_

_**FOUR!**_

_**FIVE!**_

_**FOUR!**_

_**THREE!**_

_**TWO!**_

_**Penguins of the world unite,**_

_**Strength in numbers, we can get it right,**_

_**One time!**_

Y de ahí salio un coro tan perfecto y sincronizado, de un monton de pingüinos

_**CO: We are a part of the rhythm nation!**_

_**Gloria: **__**With Music by my side,  
To break the other line,  
Let's work together to improve our way of life, **_

_**CO: Penguins of the world**_

_**Gloria: **__**This is the test,  
No struggle, no progress,  
Lend a feather  
Help a brother do his best,  
Let's dance, **_

_**let's shout, **_

_**shake your body down to the ground,**_

_**Let's dance, **_

_**let's shout, **_

_**shake your body down to the ground**_

En ese momento, _**Mumble**_ salio a escena dando sus típicos y fantásticos pasos de baile

_**Mumble: Let's Dance! Let's DANCE!**_

_**Pinguinos: MUMBLE!**_

_**Mumble: **_Lo siento

Pero como sabemos su voz para el canto aun no esta "Preparada". En ese momento _**Seymour**_ le decía a su hijo para que ya empezara a cantar

_**Seymour: **__**Lift your head up, cause you're a star,  
Be strong boy you know who you are,  
Papa said knock them out!**_

En ese momento su hijo _**"Artticus"**_ también empezó a cantar

_**Artticus:**_ _**Yeah, I'm gonna knock them out!**_

_**Seymour: **__**Papa said knock them out, come on!**_

_**Artticus: **__**Don't call it a comeback,  
I've been here for years,  
Rockin ma peers,  
Puttin suckers in fear!  
I'm gonna take this itty-bitty world by storm,  
And I'm just gettin warm!**_

Luego de eso, un grupo pequeño de pinguinas bebes, comenzaron a cantar también en frente del grupo de _**Artticus**_, según lo que pude diferenciar era que una de las pinguinas quien era la que estaba cantando era la hija de la señorita _**Viola**_, la señorita _**Viola **_era una de mis grandes maestras de canto, si pudo enseñarle a un chico humano a cantar puede enseñarle a cualquier pingüino, y el nombre de su hija era _**Boadicea **_o como _**Erik**_ le decía _**Boa**_

_**Boa:**_ _**We're bringing fluffy back! **_

_**CO: yeah  
**_

_**Boa: Them other penguins don't know how to act**_

_**CO: yeah  
**_

_**Pinguino: Kick it to the chorus!  
**_

_**CO: who's your fluffy uh!  
**_

_**Artticus: Shake ya tail!  
**_

_**CO: who's your fluffy uuuhhh  
**_

_**Boa: Watch ya self!  
**_

_**CO: who's your fluffy uuuhhh**_

Eran tan asombroso como cantaban los pequeños y como se iba armando mas y mas la fiesta, pero a lo lejos de los pingüinitos cantando, note que _**Erik**_ estaba debajo de una parte del hielo como si estuviera, asustado o algo, no lo note muy interesado en seguir la fiesta quise acercarme pero muchos pingüinos estaban entremedio como para pasar por ahí, mientras _**Mumble**_ estaba a solo unos pocos metros de el, _**Gloria **_había salido de un pequeño grupo de Pinguinos, dando pequeños saltos de baile muy buenos también dando unos pasos de bailes asombrosos mientras cantaba

_**CO: we are a part of the rhythm nation  
**_

_**Gloria: Oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

_**CO: ain't nobody **_

_**Gloria: ain't no body!  
**_

_**CO: loves me better **_

_**Gloria: loves me better  
**_

_**CO: makes me happy **_

_**Gloria: makes me feel that way!  
**_

_**CO: makes me feel this way, ain't no body**_

_**Gloria: ain't no body  
**_

_**CO: loves me better **_

_**Gloria: better than you!,  
nobodies better than you**_

En ese momento, _**Gloria**_ y _**Mumble**_, estaban frente a frente y entonces uno de los pingüinos me empujan justo al lado de _**Mumble**_, y el me mira y comienza a bailar, lo cual me incito a hacerlo también y a bailar al mismo modo que el, asi sincronizándonos en un solo baile y _**Gloria**_ nos miro bailar dio una sonrisa y comenzó a cantar nuevamente

_**CO: Do your thing! **_

_**Gloria: make my body sing!  
**_

_**CO: we are the part of the rhythm nation  
**_

_**Gloria: Chick-a do your thing **_

_**CO: do your thing  
**_

_**Gloria: do your thing!**_

Ahí fue cuando los tres vimos a _**Erik**_, solo entre los pingüinos, sin saber que hacer

_**Gloria:**_ Oh, mi pingüinito, ire a hablar con el

En ese momento, _**Mumble**_, detuvo a _**Gloria**_

_**Mumble:**_ Dejamelo a mi

_**Mumble **_fue a ver _**Erik**_, mientras yo miraba a _**Gloria**_

_**RC:**_Sinceramente este lugar me encanta

_**Gloria:**_ ¿Que tal si empiezas a cantar tu ahora?

_**RC:**_ ¿Yo? Bueno, lo intentare

_**Gloria:**_ Vamos, yo se que tu puedes, hijo mio

Tome un poco de aire y comencé a cantar siguiéndole el ritmo a los demás pingüinos

_**RC: **__**I don't care what the people say**_

_**Mumble **_tenia a _**Erik**_ es sus patas para poder enseñarle a bailar

_**Mumble:**_ ¡Eso!

_**RC: Gonna do my way, gonna do my way!**_

_**Gloria: Gonna let it all out, do my thing with a  
**_

Yo y Gloria nos sincronizamos perfectamente y movimos un poco nuestra parte trasera juntos cantando y sonriendo

_**RC/Gloria: boom-boom-boom and a bang-bang-bang**_

_**CO: we are a part of the rhythm nation**_

_**Artticus: Show me whatcha workin with!**_

_**RC: Do your thing, **_

_**CO: dance, let's shout  
**_

_**Gloria: Do your thing, make my body sing,  
**_

_**RC: Do your thing  
**_

_**RC/Gloria/CO: We are a part of the rhythm!**_

Todo marchaba de maravillas, hasta que _**Erik**_ tuvo un problema con sus patas y termino resbalándose y cayo de cabeza a la nieve lo cual hizo que se enterrara en ella, obviamente le causo una gran vergüenza he hizo que el se hiciera pis de cabeza, _**Mumble**_ y _**Gloria**_ fueron a sacarlo de ahí rápidamente, y todos se reian de el, eso no me agradaba no era justo era solo un accidente, iba actuar pero _**Artticus **_lo hizo primero

_**Artticus:**_ ¡Dejen de reírse! ¡¿Acaso ustedes pueden estar de cabeza y hacer pis al mismo tiempo?! ¡No lo creo!

Aun que no fue lo que esperaba realmente…

Fui donde _**Erik**_ a ayudarlo a limpiarlo un poco y _**Mumble**_ se acerco a tratar de animarlo

_**Mumble:**_ Bueno eso fue… Muy espontaneo…

Al parecer no funcionaba… _**Erik**_ se alejaba de ahí por la mera vergüenza y se oculto dentro de un agujero que estaba en la nieve y se quedo allí, _**Mumble, Gloria, Seymour, La Señorita Viola, Artticus, Boa **_y yo, nos acercamos a ver a _**Erik**_, _**Mumble**_ trato de arreglar las cosas, pero no lo logro y _**Gloria **_también trato, pero también había fallado al parecer ningún sermón de parte de los dos había funcionado y justo en ese momento, _**Ramon**_, apareció con una pingüina algo grande para el, reclamándole

_**Ramon: Mumble**_, compañero, ayúdame

_**Pinguina:**_ A quien le estas diciendo que es tuya ¿Eh?

_**Pingüino:**_ ¿Este tipo la esta molestando?

_**Pinguina:**_ No, ya que no es nadie

_**Ramon**_ suspiro, y de pronto entro en el mismo agujero que _**Erik**_

_**RC:**_ Uhm… _**Ramon**_… Tratamos de animar a _**Erik**_

De pronto _**Ramon**_ comenzó a hablar con _**Erik**_, y ahí fue donde _**Mumble, Gloria y Yo**_ nos dimos cuenta de que algo iba a salir mal, ya que _**Ramon**_ tiene ese pequeño don de no meter solo una pata, si no las dos…

_**Ramon:**_ ¡Este lugar es una basura!

Todos nos sorprendimos por eso que dijo, el solo estaba hablando muy serio y tranquilo pero se hizo desquiciado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

_**Ramon:**_ ¡Me largo a la _**Tierra Adeli**_! ¡Aquí uno no puede vivir bien!

Como siempre _**Ramon**_ haciendo de las suyas. _**Boa **_y _**Artticus **_terminaron por decidir de cuidar a _**Erik**_. _**Seymour, Viola, Mumble y Gloria**_ decidieron que los niños podrían arreglarlo, pero por si acaso algo pasaba me quede con ellos, a fin de cuentas soy el hermano de _**Erik**_.

_**Artticus:**_ ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Vamos a seguir al tio _**Ramon**_!

_**Boa:**_ ¡Claro! ¡Vamos a la _**Tierra Adeli**_!

_**Erik:**_ ¡Si!

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos de que se fueron los padres de todos y los niños ya querían irse tras _**Ramon**_

_**RC:**_ Whoa, Whoa, Whoa… Niños ¿están seguros de eso? Ir a la _**Tierra Adeli**_ no es tan lindo como parece ni menos para tres pingüinitos como ustedes

_**Boa:**_ Pero tu nos puedes llevar, ¿Verdad _**RC**_?

_**Artticus:**_ Claro, tu ya eres como un pingüino adulto, nadie se meteria con alguien como tu

_**RC: **_Pero… Yo…

_**Erik:**_ Por favor, hermano. Llevanos a la _**Tierra Adeli**_

Con solo ver esas caritas de suplicas no pude decirles que no, suspire y accedi a llevarlos.

Estuvimos caminando un largo rato _**Artticus**_ rapeaba muy bien y mantenía el animo en el grupo, _**Boa**_ ayudaba en ese rap de _**Artticus**_ y quedaba muy bien, en eso encontramos a _**Ramon **_cerca del agua

_**Boa:**_ ¡Tio _**Ramon**_!

_**Ramon**_ dio media vuelta y vio que iba con los niños

_**Ramon:**_ ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_**Artticus:**_ Vamos contigo a la _**Tierra Adeli**_

_**Ramon:**_ No, olvídenlo, sin sus padres esto ya es secuestro, y eso va para ti también,_** RC**_

_**RC:**_ Lo se, lo se, pero ellos insistieron, tratare de que se mantenga en secreto por un rato, solo quiero llevarlos a dar un paseo alla

_**Ramon:**_ Hagamos un trato de si me traes unos peces, te ayudare

_**RC: **_¿Acaso tu podras cuidarlos mientras este en el agua?

_**Ramon**_ se lo pensó de nuevo, y luego

_**Ramon:**_Vale, vale. Tienes razón, de acuerdo, pero necesito que me empujen por que se que no podre ir por mi cuenta, ya sabes

Los niños y yo estábamos esperando la señal de _**Ramon**_

_**Ramon:**_ Haganlo cuando menos me lo espere

Aceptamos y al terminar esa frase lo lanzamos al agua y en un rato salio y nos miro

_**Ramon: **_¡¿P-Pero que…?!

_**Boa:**_ Tu nos dijiste que te lanzaramos cuando menos lo esperes

Los niños y yo nos reimos de el por un rato

_**Ramon:**_ Pingüinitos, lindos y pequeños, pero bien malvados

_**Ramon**_ se sumergio a buscar sus peces mientras los niños y yo estábamos hablando, paso un rato y _**Ramon**_ salio disparado del agua a la superficie

_**RC: Ramon**_, ¿Qué sucedió?

_**Ramon:**_ V-Vamos a c-casa

Por su mirada supe que algo muy feo estaba en el agua, un leopardo o algo mas grande, pero no importaba tomamos nuevamente rumbo a la _**"Tierra Adeli"**_ caminamos y llegamos pero note una gran multitud, no tenia idea de por que había tanto pingüino juntos viendo hacia solo un lugar, si casi siempre estaban separados buscando piedras o haciendo algo mas. Cuando nos acercamos _**Ramon**_ fue saludado por _**"Los Amigos"**_ luego se acercaron a mi y me saludaron igual

_**Amigos:**_ _**¡RC!**_

_**RC: ¡Amigos!**_

Fue gracioso nuestro saludo, cuando _**Los Amigos**_ notaron a los pequeños, preguntaron a _**Ramon**_ si eran de el

_**Rinaldo:**_ _**¡Ramon!**_ ¿Trillizos?

_**Ramon:**_ No, son solo tres

_**RC:**_ Oh claro, chicos ellos son _**Boa…**_

_**Boa:**_ ¡Hola!

_**RC: Artticus…**_

_**Artticus: **_¡¿Qué pasa?! Hahaha

_**RC:**_ Y mi hermano... El pequeño _**Erik**_

_**Erik**_ de repente se escondio detrás de mi pierna timido como siempre

_**Lombardo:**_ ¿Hermano? Significa que ese pequeñin es el hijo de _**Mumble**_

_**RC:**_ Exactamente

_**Amigos:**_ Ohhhhh

Al parecer les impresiono que _**Mumble**_ tuviera un huevo, tal vez no era necesario mencionar con quien lo tubo ya que siempre se supo que ese par de tortolos estarían juntos… Amo mucho a mis padres pingüinos

_**RC:**_Por cierto, ¿Por qué hay tanta multitud aquí? Antes estaban mas separados

_**Nestor:**_ Bueno, desde que se fue _**Ramon**_ a habido mucha "competencia"

_**Ramon:**_ ¿"Competencia"? Pfff, si claro

Se noto mucho sarcasmo en la ultima oración de _**Ramon**_.

De repente mirando una pequeña colina de pasto se veía a un pingüino muy gordo, aun que no parecía como los demás sus cejas amarillas y un sueter de muchos colores lo diferenciaban de los demás

_**RC: **_¿Quién es el?

_**Ramon:**_ Oh claro, es _**Amoroso**_

_**RC:**_ _**¿Amoroso?**_

En ese momento recordé la historia de _**Mumble**_, un pingüino gordo quien era el antiguo _**"Guru del amor"**_ ayudo a _**Mumble**_ a encontrar uno de los barcos para luego seguirlo.

_**Amoroso:**_ Hermanos, y hermanas, esta hoy presente el poderoso… el gran… _**¡Sven!**_

A lo lejos de aquel pequeña colina se notaba un gran pedazo de hielo el cual se notaba un pingüino quien se notaba se iba a lanzar, cuando se lanzo de pronto comenzó a volar de la nada entre todos los pingüinos, era asombroso que un pingüino hiciera eso, cuando termino su espectáculo se poso en aquel colina pequeña junto a _**Amoroso**_

_**Amoroso:**_ Gran y poderoso _**Sven**_, hoy lo tenemos presente y nos contara una gran historia de como consiguió salvarse de un gran apocalipsis

_**RC: **_¿Apocalipsis?

_**Sven:**_ Por supuesto

Tenia un ligero tono ruso quizás sea por su especie de pingüino, lo note por que marcaba mucho la letra "R"

_**Ramon:**_ Pues apresurate ya

_**Sven:**_ La historia es algo larga

_**Ramon:**_ Pues cuenta la versión corta

_**Ramon**_ tenia celos de tal pingüino, eso se notaba solo viéndolo.

Todos los pingüinos comenzaron a gritarle a _**Ramon**_ para que se callara y dejara de crear problemas y _** Sven**_ de pronto se dio media vuelta como diciendo que no habrá ninguna historia, y de repente _**Erik**_ sale de mi pierna y dice

_**Erik:**_ Por favor, Señor

_**Sven**_ se dio vuelta y vio al pequeño _**Erik**_

_**Erik:**_ ¿Podria contar su historia?

_**Sven:**_ ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

_**Erik:**_ _**E-Erik**_

_**Sven:**_ ¡Quiero dedicarle mi muy calida y gran aplaudida a mi querido amigo _**Earick**_!

Como _**Sven**_ tenia su acento ruso, no podía decir muy bien el__nombre de _**Erik**_ por lo que decía _**Earick**_. Y asi todos los pingüinos comenzaron a mover sus aletas haciéndolas sonar para que fueran como aplaudidas para el

_**Sven:**_ Muy bien, historia de como llegue aquí, comienza asi…

Un coro comenzó a cantar el nombre de _**Erik**_ aclamándolo

_**Coro:**_ _**Ear-rik**_

_**Ear-rik**_

_**Ear-rik**_

_**Ear-rik**_

_**Amoroso: **_Era su ultima oportunidad como un pingüino, tratando de salvarse de todo

_**Sven:**_ El poder volar, me salvo la vida

_**Coro: **_¡El Poderoso Sven!

_**Amoroso: **_ con un Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow, logro seguir

_**Sven:**_ Y asi escape del apocalipsis

_**Coro: **_¡El Poderoso Sven!

_**Amoroso:**_ Sin descansar consiguió salvarse

_**Sven:**_ Luchando intensamente hasta pasar esa prueba

_**Amoroso: **_Pero ni asi pudieron detenerlo, por que el es el poderoso _**Sven**_

_**Erik: Sven**_

_**Coro:**_ ¡Grande y poderoso!

_**Amoroso:**_ Se encontró con quienes gobernaban el mar,

Lo tomaron y ayudaron

Lo cuidaron

Lo adornaron

Y lo aprecieron

Luego…

El destino ...

En ese momento, _**Amoroso**_ se puso a llorar

_**Amoroso: **_Lo siento. Lo siento.

_**Sven:**_ Oh, es okey-dokey. Dejalo salir

_**Erik:**_ Sí, es okey-dokey.

_**Coro:**_ ¡Dejalo salir!

_**Amoroso: **_Entonces el destino mostró

su cara más amable

Cuando yo estaba perdido en

el lugar más oscuro

Antes de soltar mi ultimo suspiro

Me libró

Desde la oscura muerte

Me tomaron y me bañaron

placeres concedidos

Que yo no quería que acabaran

Tratandome y cuidandome

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez

Resplandecia entre los demas

_**Erik y Coro: ¡Sven! ¡Sven! ¡Sven!**_

De pronto_** Amoroso**_ movio sus aletas como si hiciera un solo de guitarra

_**Amoroso:**_ Un dia llego

Y por una luz, logro ver algo mas

¿Qué habrá sido eso que vio?

_**Coro: **_El Poderoso Sven

_**Amoroso: **_Oh, mis dulces ojos.

¡El vuela!

_**Coro: **_¡El Poderoso Sven!

_**Amoroso:**_ Y así vino

a este momento, a esta orilla

Para brillar sus dones sobre todos nosotros

_**Amoroso: **_¡Déjalo salir!, lo dejó escapar

¡Déjalo salir! ¡Déjalo salir!

_**Sven**_: ¡Desde ese dia, me compremeti a cuidar de todos los habitantes y de esta nueva tierra!

Saliendo volando cantando esas palabras, comenzó a temblar bastante fuerte, _**Erik**_ se agarro de mi al igual que _**Boa**_ y _**Artticus**_

Y cuando se detuvo…

_**Amoroso:**_ ¡Hermanos y hermanas los poderes del gran _**Sven**_ son ilimitados!

Todos aplaudían, pero yo sabia que había algo oculto, era demasiada la coincidencia, además, esto esta igual que cuando se decía que _**Mumble**_ era una amenaza para la nación, y era mentira

_**Ramon:**_ No te creas mucho solo por que sabes algunos trucos

_**Ramon**_ comenzó a discutir con _**Sven**_

_**Sven:**_ ¿Qué sucede compañero? ¿Aun no haz… _**"Sventalizado"?**_

_**Ramon:**_ ¿Qué de que?

_**Todos:**_ "Si lo piensas y se materializa es tuyo"

_**Sven:**_ Todos los derechos reservados por mi

_**Ramon:**_ Nah, que estupidez

_**Sven:**_ Solo inténtalo, ¿ya?

_**Ramon:**_ Solo lo hare para que veas que no funciona

_**Ramon**_ comenzó a "_**Sventelizar**_" (raro nombre por cierto) como sea, lo que el pensó es lo mas posible de el, una pingüina, alta, hermosa, y candente. Tipico de _**Ramon**_, cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos y de la nada salio _**Mumble**_ preocupado por los niños, que obviamente ya no estaban donde debían

_**Mumble:**_ _**¡Ramon! **_¡¿Dónde están los niños?!

_**Sven:**_ Mejor cierra los ojos…

_**Ramon:**_ ¡Ah! ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!

_**Ramon**_ sin pensarlo llamo a la seguridad, la cual se lanzo sobre _**Mumble**_ y detrás de el, estaba una pingüina como el la penso

_**Ramon: **_Tu, Yo, Huevo, ya…

_**Pinguina: **_¿Contigo? Ni en sueños

_**Ramon:**_ ¡No dijo que no!

_**Ramon**_ se puso muy contento al ver que no le habían dicho que no, pero quizás no lo entendio muy bien, iba a decírselo pero… Mejor que el siguiera feliz.

Bueno ahora nos tenemos que ir del _**Territorio**_ _**Adeli**_ asi que te escribiré cuando llegue a casa ya que los niños tienen que llegar rápido, antes de que _**Gloria**_ me mate, Luego nos vemos _**Erik**_

_**-Fin Del Capitulo 2-**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Sin Pensarlo (Segunda Parte)

_**-El Diario De Una Helada Aventura: Segunda Parte-**_

_**-Capitulo 3-**_

_**-Sin Pensarlo (Segunda Parte) –**_

"_**16 de Febrero de 2015"**_

_**Erik…**_

Cuando _**Mumble**_ llego a buscar a los niños, note que _**Erik**_ no quería irse escondiéndose de el al igual que _**Boa y Artticus**_, pero _**Mumble**_ ya sabia

_**Mumble:**_ Muy bien niños, nos vamos. _**Boa**_, _**Artticus**_ todos

_**Artticus:**_ Awww, no es justo

_**Boa:**_ P-Pero… Este lugar es divertido…

_**Mumble:**_ No no no, nos vamos, _**Erik**_, vamos ahora

_**Erik:**_ No quiero. Quiero quedarme

_**Mumble:**_ _**Erik**_, ¿Acaso no te piensas lo preocupada que debe estar tu madre?

_**Sven**_ se había acercado a _**Erik**_ a hablarle, dándole una explicación para que vaya con_** Mumble**_

_**Erik:**_ Poderoso _**Sven**_, ¿Usted cree que yo poder volar?

_**Mumble:**_ _**Erik…**_

_**Sven:**_ si tú crees en ti mismo, lo lograras, ahora debes irte

_**Erik**_ al fin de eso le dio un abrazo a _**Sven**_, mientras que los demás pingüinos hacían sonar sus aletas en tono de miles de aplausos, y tomo rumbo a irse con _**Mumble**_, _**Boa, Arttius y **_Yo.

Luego de irnos, nos fuimos por el mismo camino que tomo _**Mumble**_. _**Mumble**_ estaba hablando con _**Erik**_ por haberse escapado del _**Territorio Emperador**_, nuestro hogar. Mientras yo iba vigilando a _**Boa**_ y _** Artticus**_.

_**RC:**_ Chicos, no vayan tan rápido, con cuidado

_**Boa: **_Tranquilo, _**RC**_. No nos pasara nada

_**Artticus:**_ Así es, _**RC**_. Además si nos pasara algo tu nos protegerías ¿Verdad?

_**RC: **_Supongo…

De pronto de la nada, un gran temblor comenzó a darse mientras caminábamos

_**RC:**_ Whoa whoa…

_**Mumble:**_ ¡Niños, deténganse!

Nos detuvimos hasta que el temblor pasara, mientras notábamos que a lo lejos los glaciares comenzaban a caerse de la nada

_**RC:**_ ¿Qué demonios…?

_**Artticus:**_ ¡En alguna parte algo grande se derrumbó!

_**Boa: **_Se escuchó muy cerca del _**Territorio Emperador**_

_**Mumble:**_ Exacto… Niños, apuren el paso

Seguimos caminando a una gran velocidad hasta ver algo muy extraño, en el camino.

_**Mumble:**_ Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

_**RC:**_ Esto no estaba así antes…

Notamos una gigantesca grieta que separaba el camino al _**Territorio Emperador**_ pero a un lado había un puente de hielo muy estrecho y no muy confiable que conectaba al _**Territorio Emperador**_.

_**Mumble:**_ Vamos a tener que rodearlo

_**Boa:**_ Pero podemos pasar por ahí es más corto

_**Mumble:**_ No no, es demasiado peligroso, vengan vamos

Cuando _**Mumble**_ se volteo los niños comenzaron a ir al puente

_**RC:**_ ¡Hey! ¡Niños no por ahí!

_**Mumble:**_ _**¡Erik!**_

_**Mumble**_ y yo también nos subimos al puente pero los niños estaban más adelantados

_**Mumble:**_ Muy bien… Pero con calma…

_**RC:**_ No vayan muy rápido, niños…

_**Erik**_ iba más adelante que todos nosotros y entonces, se encontró con una gigantesca _**Foca Elefante**_

_**RC:**_ _**¡Erik!**_ ¡Detente!

_**Erik**_ al mirar la gigantesca foca se detuvo, _**Mumble**_ se acercó para hacer retroceder a _**Erik**_

_**Foca Elefante:**_ ¿Qué tal amigo?

_**Mumble:**_ H-Hola…

_**Foca Elefante:**_ ¿Hacia dónde van?

_**Mumble:**_ A casa…

_**Foca Elefante: **_¿Enserio? Yo también

_**Mumble:**_ Uhm… Disculpa… ¿P-Podríamos retroceder?

_**Foca Elefante:**_ Eso es lo que nunca hago amigo, dar marcha atrás… El amo de la playa nunca retrocede ante nadie

_**RC:**_ ¿Entonces podría hacerse a un lado?

_**Foca Elefante: **_Tampoco a un lado

_**RC:**_ Pero ya llegamos hasta aquí

_**Foca Elefante: **_Pues desde aquí volverán al principio

_**Mumble: **_Tenemos niños, sería muy peligroso

_**Foca Elefante: **_Así es

_**Mumble:**_ Y solo queremos llegar a casa

_**Foca Elefante:**_ Eso lo comprendo, pero ponte en mi lugar, amigo. Mientras protejo mi playa un patán musculoso quiere arrebatármela, me enfrenta y el mundo entero observa y en mi mente acecha el pensamiento de que di marcha atrás por un pingüino. Él lo vera en mis ojos y habré perdido. Toda mi playa vacía, ¿Entiendes?

_**Mumble:**_ Pues sí, pero…

_**Foca Elefante:**_ entonces sal de mi camino

_**Boa **_de repente sale detrás de _**Mumble**_ contra la foca y le dice

_**Boa:**_ Mi madre siempre dice que todo obstáculo es una oportunidad

_**Foca Elefante:**_ ¿Qué?

Al decir eso_** Boa **_se agarra de la nariz de la Foca y sube por su cabeza hiendo por su espalda, pero la foca levanta su cola y devuelve a _**Boa **_al puente, cayendo pero logre agarrarla con mis brazos

_**RC: **_Tranquila, _**Boa **_te tengo

De pronto _**Artticus**_ fue donde la foca

_**Artticus:**_ Tendrás que disculparte porque estoy a punto de golpearte la nariz

_**Artticus**_ golpeo de un aletazo la nariz de la foca pero era obvio, no le hizo nada

_**Mumble:**_ E-El no quiso hacerlo…

_**Foca Elefante: **_Descuida…

La foca golpeo a **Artticus**su cabeza mandándolo al piso muy lejos de él.

Teniendo a _**Boa**_ y _**Artticus**_. _**Erik**_ se me había escapado llegando a la foca elefante, pero el solo cerro los ojos y empezó a decir…

_**Erik:**_ Sventaliza, Sventaliza, Sventaliza…

_**Mumble:**_ _**¡Erik!**_

_**Mumble **_trato de ir a buscarlo pero la foca de pronto tomo a _**Erik**_ con su nariz mandándolo al otro lado del puente, es decir, al final del puente. Y a mí y a _**Mumble**_ nos enojó tanto

_**Mumble:**_ ¡Óyeme, gordo…!

_**RC:**_ …Narizón…

_**Mumble:**_ … ¡Abusivo!

_**RC/Mumble: **_¡Quítate de ahí!

_**Mumble**_ y yo nos acercamos furiosos a la foca y entre los dos le dimos un golpe de cuerpo con nuestros hombros haciéndolo retroceder un poco pero cuando la foca trato de aplastarnos con su cuerpo nosotros retrocedimos por el golpe de cuerpo que le dimos y la foca choco contra el suelo de hielo haciendo que este se rompiera y el cayera, pero con su suerte, el hielo no cayo directo al suelo, si no que dejo a la foca colgando. Y al mirar a la otra orilla vimos dos focas elefantes bebes que por lo que vimos eran los hijos de la gran foca que ahora estaba colgando.

_**Foca Bebe:**_ ¿Papi? ¿Qué haces allá abajo?

Los dos nos acercamos mirando desde arriba a la gran foca casi caer al vacío, no sabíamos que hacer en ese momento.

_**Mumble:**_ Uhm…

_**Foca Elefante: **_No, no lo creo

_**RC:**_ ¿Que haremos?

_**Mumble: **_Bueno… Hay una forma de salvarte pero no te gustara

_**Foca Elefante: **_Quieres que dé marcha atrás ¿verdad?

_**Mumble: **_Así es

_**Foca Elefante: **_Bueno, técnicamente… Es avanzar en reversa ¿No? Eso puedo hacerlo…

Con extremo cuidado la foca comenzó a _**"Avanzar en reversa"**_ así casi llegando a la otra orilla, pero de pronto…

_**Foca Elefante: **_Hola niños…

De pronto el hielo que sostenía a la gran foca termino por caerse llevándose a la foca al gran vacío. Yo y _**Mumble**_ tratamos de hacer lo posible, creímos que había muerto pero luego de un rato de silencio, la foca nos hablaba desde abajo en el vacío.

_**Foca Elefante: **_¡¿Niños?! ¡Niños, escuchen! ¡Van a tener que seguir sin mí!

_**Focas Bebes: **_¡No, Papa!

_**Foca Elefante:**_ ¡Ustedes pueden niños!

_**RC: Mumble**_, tenemos que hacer algo…

_**Mumble: **_Por supuesto… Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Comencé a pensar… Y entonces…

_**RC: **_Lo tengo… Sígueme

Yo y _**Mumble**_ nos fuimos de ese lugar y bajamos por otro camino hacia el mar donde encontramos una entrada a por donde había caído la Gran Foca, pero por desgracia una gran pared de hielo nos separaba de la foca y de nosotros, por nuestro lado para entrar donde estaba tal foca, había agua y teníamos que sumergirnos, mientras que por donde estaba la foca no había nada de agua.

Pateamos, golpeamos, intentamos de todo para romper la pared, pero aun así no pudimos, así que salimos del agua y vimos un Lobo Marino dormir en un pedazo de hielo flotante.

Nos acercamos al León Marino para búrlanos de él y así que nos siguiera

_**RC:**_ ¿No quieres un poco de alienígena?

_**Mumble: **_¿Acompañado de un pingüino?

En cosa de segundos salto contra nosotros y saltamos al agua mientras nos seguía. Nadamos rápidamente y cuando llegábamos a la pared de hielo donde estaba la Foca y cuando llego el Lobo Marino choco contra la pared y la rompió haciendo que diera agua dentro de la parte vacía donde estaba la Gran Foca sumergiéndola en el agua y estuvo a punto de atacar al Lobo Marino pero este salió nadando, huyendo de la gran foca.

Un rato más tarde, salimos los tres del agua.

_**Foca Elefante:**_ Muchas gracias, chicos. Gracias a ustedes la playa de _**Bryan**_ aun seguirá en pie

_**Mumble:**_ No hay problema, este… _**¿Bryan?**_

_**Bryan: **_Exacto, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo pídemelo

_**Bryan**_ se fue con sus hijos mientras nosotros nos fuimos por otro lado hacia al _**Territorio**_

Esto fue una de las peores cosas que vi…

El _**Territorio**_ estaba encerrado por un gigantesco pedazo de hielo, toda la nación estaba dentro del _**Territorio **_encerrados

_**RC: **_¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?

_**Mumble:**_ N-No lo entiendo…

Desde abajo cuando los pingüinos nos vieron, empezaron a gritar

_**Pingüino: **_¡¿Cómo salieron?!

_**Pingüino:**_ ¡Por favor, ayúdenos!

_**RC:**_ Nosotros no hemos salido, acabamos de llegar

En ese momento _**Gloria**_ nos vio desde abajo

_**Gloria: ¡RC! **_¡Hijo!

_**RC: **_¡Mama!

_**Gloria: **_¡¿Esta _**Mumble y Erik**_ están contigo?!

_**RC: **_¡Aquí están!

_**Mumble: ¡Gloria! **_¡Estás bien!

_**Gloria: **_¡Por supuesto, mi amor!

La madre de _**Boa**_ y el padre de _**Artticus**_ hablan con ellos desde abajo

_**RC:**_ Esto… Esto es malo… El pescado se acabara… Y…

_**Mumble: RC,**_ tenemos que hacer algo…

_**RC:**_ Así es… Diablos… Tenemos que traerles pescados…

En ese momento los pingüinos se desesperaron tomando en cuenta que pronto se iba a acabar la comida, y podían morir de hambre.

_**Pingüino: **_¡Por favor, _**RC!**_ ¡¿Podrías traernos comida?!

_**Pingüino:**_ ¡Mi familia necesita pescados, _**Mumble**_!

_**RC:**_ No será suficiente…

_**Mumble:**_ Intentémoslo, _**RC**_…

_**RC:**_ ¿Qué tal…? ¿Con un poco de ayuda?

_**Mumble: Sven…**_ Los pingüinos del _**Territorio**_ _**Adeli**_

_**Boa:**_ Yo puedo ir

_**RC: ¿Boa?**_

_**Mumble: **_Es demasiado peligroso

_**Boa:**_ Soy bastante rápida, podría llegar en unos minutos

_**RC: **_Iré con ella…

_**Mumble: **_¿Seguro?

_**RC:**_ Por supuesto

_**Mumble:**_ Tú puedes, Hijo…

_**RC: **_¡Obvio!

Subí a _**Boa**_ a mi espalda y corrí con toda mi velocidad hacia el _**Territorio Adeli**_ en busca de _**Sven**_ y toda la nación de pingüinos de la tierra _**Adeli**_

_**RC:**_ ¿Cómo vas allá atrás, _**Boa**_?

_**Boa:**_ _**¡RC! **_¡Eres demasiado rápido!

_**RC: **_Soy un pingüino bastante raro, _**Boa**_

Corriendo más y más, mirando al cielo, _**Boa **_y yo notábamos como se acercaban algunas gaviotas que iban al _**Territorio Emperador**_

_**RC:**_ Debemos apresurarnos…

Trate de aumentar mi velocidad para ir más rápido aun…

… Una hora más tarde, llegue al _**Territorio**_ _**Adeli**_, empecé a buscar a _**Sven**_, y me encontré con _**Los Amigos**_

_**RC:**_ ¡Chicos! ¿Saben dónde está ese _**Sven**_?

_**Rolando:**_ Oh, _**Sven**_. Debe estar volando en este momento

_**RC:**_ Volando… Vale gracias…

Corrí donde estaba _**Sven**_ la primera vez que lo vi, volando en los aires

_**RC:**_ Debo captar su atención de alguna manera…

_**Boa:**_ ¿Qué harás, _**RC**_?

_**RC:**_ Lo que mi padre haría… ¡Bailar! Y también… Lo que mi madre haría… ¡Cantar!

Comencé a bailar con nuevos pasos que había aprendido y cante una de las canciones que había escuchado alguna vez…

_**RC: You gotta stand tall**_

_**Even when you're small  
**_

_**You gotta sing loud  
**_

_**When they tell you not to talk  
**_

_**You need to believe  
**_

_**That you were born to be free  
**_

_**You gotta let go of all your fears  
**_

_**Cause it's a jungle out**__** here**__**  
**_

_**Now**__**/So you come from a city  
**_

_**Where everything's pretty  
**_

_**And the lights are all too bright  
**_

_**And you live your life inside  
**_

_**Oh, how do you survive  
**_

_**Boa, me ayudo bailando también mientras ella cantaba también  
**_

_**Boa: Take a look and,  
**_

_**Take a chance  
**_

_**RC: Take a moment and  
**_

_**You will understand  
**_

_**It's a jungle out here  
**_

_**Oh, it's a jungle out here  
**_

_**But there's no reason to be scared  
**_

_**It's just a jungle out here  
**_

_**Boa/RC: Woooaaah, It's a jungle out here  
**_

_**Woooooooaaaaaaah  
**_

_**It's a jungle out here!**_

En ese momento _**Sven**_ bajo hacia nosotros y le explique la situación. Luego de eso…

_**RC:**_ Así que eso, **Sven**, ¿Podrías formar a todos los pingüinos para que nos ayuden?

_**Sven:**_ ¡Por supuesto!

_**RC:**_ ¡Genial! _**Boa**_, iré donde _**Mumble **_y _**Erik**_ volveré después… Así que quédate con _**Sven**_ y forma a los pingüinos para que nos ayuden, ¿De acuerdo?

_**Boa:**_ Claro, _**RC**_

_**RC:**_ Gracias

_**Boa:**_ Y _**RC**_…

_**RC:**_ ¿Si?

_**Boa:**_ C-Cantas muy bien…

_**RC:**_ Vaya, Gracias… Nos vemos

_**Boa **_y yo, chocamos aleta y corrí nuevamente hacia el _**Territorio Emperador**_, ahora… Estoy escribiéndote tomándome un poco de descanso antes de seguir corriendo hacia el _**Territorio**_, más tarde hablaremos _**Erik**_… Ahora… Debo salvar a la nación… Una vez más… Nos vemos, _**Erik**_…

_**-Final del Capítulo 3-**_


	4. Captiulo 4: El Puente Que Nos Separa

**_Nota del Autor: ¡PERDON! _**Realmente me quiero disculpar con todos los lectores por haberme realmente demorado con el capítulo 4, han pasado muchas cosas en la realidad que me han consumido el tiempo de maneras que no imaginan, realmente me disculpo por haber dejado esta responsabilidad de autor que he heredado. Pero ahora he vuelto nuevamente, para traerles el nuevo capítulo de esta larga serie, o al menos que tratare de alargar para ustedes, y solo para ustedes.

_**-El Diario De Una Helada Aventura: Segunda Parte-**_

_**-Capitulo 4-**_

_**-El Puente Que Nos Separa -**_

"_**16 de febrero de 2015 (En la Noche)"**_

He llegado nuevamente al territorio, note que ni mi padre ni mi hermano, el pequeño _**Erik**_ estaba en las orillas hablando con _**Gloria**_ o alguien, solo vi a _**Artticus**_ quien hablaba con su padre y madre, me acerque a la orilla y me senté con un pie colgando y el otro sostenido en la nieve, mire hacia abajo y miraba como mi madre, _**Gloria**_, cuidaba a los más pequeños, manteniendo la calma, vaya, nunca me sentí tan lejos de ella, con lo pensativo que estaba no me di cuenta cuando me hablo.

_**Gloria: ¡RC!**_

_**RC: **_¡Oh! ¡Perdón! Estaba pensando…

_**Gloria: **_Je je, como siempre en tus imaginaciones, ¿eh?

_**RC:**_ Se siente raro… Nunca había estado tan alejado de ti…

_**Gloria: **_Ni yo de ti, hijo…

_**RC: **_¿Qué pasa?… ¿Si no logro salvarlos? ¿Si no logro salvarte?

_**Gloria: **_Hijo… Tranquilo… Escucha… Yo jamás te dejare solo, ni a ti… Ni a _**Erik**_ ni a _**Mumble**_… Ustedes son mis chicos… Son mi familia, y los amo a todos… ¿Esta bien?

Aunque no lo esperaba, me hizo sentir animado de nuevo, me levante, me puse la mano en el pecho y la mire sonriendo

_**RC: **_¡Por supuesto! ¡Jamás dejare de creer en mí! ¡Y los salvare a todos!

Todos los pingüinos me aplaudieron y yo me sonroje, la verdad pensaba que hablaba solo con _**Gloria**_, je je.

Luego mire hacia atrás y vi a _**Mumble**_ con _**Erik**_ trayendo pescados para la nación, entonces fui a ayudarles.

_**RC:**_ Whoao, Papá, trajiste un pescado grande

_**Mumble: **_Obvio que sí, je je. Muy bien, dejémoslo aquí y se deslizara solo

Cuando el pescado comenzó a deslizarse _**Erik**_ se subió arriba de él y comenzó a deslizarse arriba de él y cuando _**Mumble**_ y yo lo notamos corrimos hacia el antes de que cayera por el precipicio de nieve. Cuando el pescado iba colina abajo _**Erik**_ salto del pescado e iba directo hacia dentro del territorio pero por fortuna _**Mumble**_ y yo saltamos y lo agarramos salvándolo antes de que cayera. Cuando todo el lio había terminado nos levantamos y _**Mumble**_ comenzó a regañar a _**Erik**_

_**Mumble:**_ _**¡Erik!**_ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?!

_**Erik:**_ Pero, Papá, ¡pude volar!

_**Mumble: **_¡Eso no importa! ¡Casi mueres!

_**Erik:**_ Pero, si todos aprenden a volar podrían salvarse, ¡Podrían salir de ahí!

_**Mumble:**_ ¡No seas tonto, _**Erik**_! ¡Nosotros no podemos volar! ¡Somos pingüinos!

_**Erik:**_ ¡Sven es un pingüino, y el vuela!

_**Mumble:**_ ¡No sé qué clase de pingüino sea pero nosotros somos emperador, no podemos volar!

_**Erik: **_¡Pero si creemos todos lo podemos lograr!

_**Mumble: **_¡No seas ingenuo, _**Erik**_! ¡Eso no funcionara!

_**Erik: **_Entonces… Morirán…

En ese momento, me di cuenta que algo malo iba con tanto con_** Mumble **_y _**Erik**_…

_**Gloria: ¡Mumble! **_¿Qué tal si mejor vas a pescar un poco?

_**Mumble: **_Claro… Claro… A pescar…

_**Mumble**_ se fue irritado, quería acompañarlo pero… Sentía que debía estar solo… Entonces _**Erik**_ comenzó a deprimirse mucho y rápidamente fui a su lado

_**RC:**_ Hey… Tranquilo, hermanito… No pasa nada… Está bien…

_**Gloria: RC**_…_** Erik**_… Tranquilos… Respiren hondo… Y mantengan la calma

Yo y _**Erik**_ cerramos los ojos y respiramos profundo y nos calmamos, de pronto sin abrir los ojos escuchamos a nuestra madre comenzar a cantar…

_**Gloria: Just when you think**_

_**Hope is lost,**_

_**And giving up**_

_**Is all you got,**_

_**And blue turns black,**_

_**Your confidence is cracked,**_

_**There seems no turning back from here**_

_**Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation**_

_**Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations**_

_**That's when you can build a bridge of light,**_

_**That's what turns the wrong so right**_

_**That's when you can't give up the fight**_

_**That's when love turns night time into day,**_

_**That's when loneliness goes away,**_

_**That's why you gotta be strong tonight,**_

_**Only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**When your feet are made of stone**_

_**And you're convinced that you're all alone**_

_**Look at the stars instead of the dark**_

_**You'll find your heart shines like the sun**_

_**Let's not let our anger get us lost**_

_**And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost**_

_**That's when love can build a bridge of light**_

_**That's what turns the wrong so right**_

_**That's when you know it's worth the fight**_

_**That's when love turns night time into day**_

_**That's when loneliness goes away,**_

_**That's why you gotta be strong tonight**_

_**'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**Deep breath, take it on the chin**_

_**But don't forget to let the love back in**_

_**Erik **_y yo, comenzábamos a cantar, con mi madre y con todos los pingüinos quienes cantaban

_**RC/Erik/Gloria: That's when love can build a bridge of light**_

_**That's what turns the wrong so right**_

_**That's when you can't give up the fight**_

_**And that's when love turns night time into day,**_

_**That's when loneliness goes away**_

_**That's why you gotta be strong tonight**_

_**'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**Gloria: Only love can build us a bridge of light...**_

Fue hermoso… Bueno… Es hora de que duerma… Buenas noches, _**Erik**_.

"_**17 de febrero de 2015"**_

Hoy he despertado muy bien, dormí con _**Erik**_, él durmió en mis brazos pero cuando desperté lo deje en la nieve suavemente y me levante a buscar a _**Mumble,**_ cuando llegue al agua, no encontré a _**Mumble**_ pero si problemas…

Unas gaviotas iban directo hacia a mí, era un grupo grande pero no les tenía miedo, pero si, podrían llegar a lastimarme.

_**Gaviota: **_Vaya vaya, un alienígena… Hacía mucho que no veía uno

_**RC: **_No soy un alienígena, soy un pingüino

_**Gaviota: **_¡¿Un nadador?! ¡¿Tu?!

Las _**Gaviotas**_ comenzaban a reírse de mí, a mí no me importaba

_**Gaviota: **_Hace poco vi a un nadador como tú, tenía plumas era raro

_**RC: **_¿Plumas? ¿Plumas grises?

_**Gaviota: **_Exacto, y ¿qué crees? También estaba delicioso

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance contra esa gaviota y le di una fuerte patada en el pico, obviamente las demás me fueron atacar pero yo corrí, era un grupo bastante grande y fuerte y tuve que correr de ellas

Me escondí en una cueva y vi a _**Mumble**_ durmiendo dentro, lentamente lo desperté

_**RC: **_Papá… Papá…

_**Mumble: **_¿Huh? _**¿RC? ¡RC **_que bueno verte!

_**RC: **_Papá, estas sangrando…

Efectivamente, _**Mumble**_ estaba sangrando de su aleta

_**Mumble: **_Fueron esas estúpidas gaviotas… No te preocupes ya se me pasara…

_**RC: **_Diablos… ¿Cómo saldremos de esta, Papá?

_**Mumble: **_No lo sé… Esta vez, no lo sé…

Saque la cabeza un poco para notar nuestra salvación, una gran, gigantesca marcha de pingüinos de la _**Tierra de Adeli**_, se acercaban guiados por _**Sven**_, _**Mumble**_ y yo salimos de la cueva y caminábamos con ellos acercándonos al _**Territorio**_ _**Emperador**_, cuando llegamos todos se alegraron de vernos, por suerte aunque una gran manada de gaviotas estuvieron aquí, nadie había salido herido, mire a todos celebraban, pero no había tiempo para eso, habían picos que alimentar, así que nos pusimos en marcha y fuimos directo al mar a pescar entre muchos pingüinos, en unos cuantos minutos ya teníamos montañas de pescados aquí y allá, los lanzábamos adentro del _**Territorio Emperador**_ para que _**Gloria**_ y los demás dieran de comer a los que más necesitaban. Nuevamente me senté en el borde ya cansado de lo mucho que pesque, note que _**Gloria**_ a pesar de no haber comido antes, no tomaba ningún pescado, me preocupaba, pero escuche a _**Mumble**_ hablar con _**Sven**_ para que le diera un pescado ya que no comería si no todos los hacían, entonces, _**Sven**_ bajo a darle de comer a _**Gloria **_de una vez, yo me levante aliviado, quise ir a agradecerle a _**Sven**_ por haber hecho ese favor, entonces le seguí, mientras miraba a los pingüinos ir también a donde iba _**Sven**_, de pronto cuando llegue al final, a la orilla, mire fijamente al mar donde estaba un barco pesquero, en mi cabeza las preguntas llovían una tras otra, "¿Nos atacaran?" "¿Nos ayudaran?" "¿Traen armas?", llenaba mi cabeza de preguntas pero todo se detuvo cuando _**Sven**_ se posó sobre mi cabeza y miraba también al Mar, comenzaba a dar un montón de cosas sin sentido, yo la verdad no le entendía nada, lo más raro es que después de eso se fue volando a ¿Quién sabe dónde?, entonces los pingüinos comenzaban a preguntarse quién detendría a los humanos para que ayudaran a los que estaban encerrados

_**Amoroso:**_ ¡Yo lo hare!

En eso _**Amoroso**_ bastante decidido y confiado salto al mar, bueno, en realidad salto a un bloque de hielo el cual detuvo su caída y otros pingüinos lo ayudaron a llegar realmente al mar, en eso me preocupo un poco que el fuera solo, quien sabe que haría o le pasaría, así que fui con el lanzándome al mar y lo seguí nadando

_**Amoroso: **_Chico, deberías volver, puedo hacer esto

_**RC: **_Siempre es bueno dar una aleta a otra, _**Amoroso**_, y llámame _**RC**_

_**Amoroso:**_ Muy bien, _**RC**_. Lo acepto.

En eso los dos nos posamos en un pequeño pedazo de hielo cercano el cual, solo unos cuantos metros nos separaba del barco pesquero, en eso note a lo lejos que algunos de la tripulación salían a vernos y uno tenía una guitarra y otro un altavoz el cual comenzó a sonar con una canción que yo conocía: _**"We Are The Champions" **_de _**"Queen" **_una de mis bandas favoritas, en eso note como _**Amoroso **_bailaba en son a la música y yo no más podía seguirlo, casi al final de la canción el salto deslizándose por el pedazo de hielo hasta el borde como si tocara una guitarra, después se lanzó al agua y yo me lance con él, y nadamos juntos a la orilla de donde estábamos mientras el barco venía detrás de nosotros.

Subíamos a la orilla y en el hielo ya los humanos habían detenido su barco y comenzaron a bajar sus motos de nieve y yo emocionado fui directo donde _**Mumble**_ a decirle.

_**RC:**_ ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Los alienígenas ya vienen a ayudarnos! ¡Sacaran a todos de ahí!

_**Mumble: **_¡Eso es fantástico!

_**¿?: **_Así que aquí es donde vivías

Esa voz… Me hizo darme la vuelta y mirar quien me hablaba, delante de todos los pingüinos, las motos que pasaban directo atrás de esa persona, era esa única persona que yo antes llamaba _**"Padre"**_

_**RC: **_Tu…

_**Padre: **_Así que… ¿Vivías aquí todo este tiempo, Hijo?

_**RC:**_ Tú ya dejaste de ser mi padre…

Tome el hombro de _**Mumble**_

_**RC: **_Él es mi Padre, y ni tú, ni nadie puede cambiar eso.

_**Padre: **_¿Un pingüino es tu padre ahora?

_**Mumble: **_¡Al menos puedo cuidar bien de mi hijo!

_**Padre: **_¡Cierra el pico, ave idiota!

Aunque mi viejo Papá no podía entender a _**Mumble**_, con el tono en el _**Mumble**_ le hablo, el sabía perfectamente que no era nada bueno.

_**RC: **_No me importa, si es diferente a mi o no, él es mi Padre y siempre lo será, tu solo eres un alguien que no conozco y ya.

_**Humano: **_¡Capitán! ¡¿Empezamos a bajar?!

Al escuchar a ese tipo decirle "Capitán" a mi viejo Padre, dentro de mí, mi corazón se retorcía, sabía perfectamente que después de lo que le dije, el no ayudaría a los pingüinos, porque me ayudaría a mí, y eso sí que iba a ser malo

_**Padre:**_ … Si… Comiencen a bajar…

Al escucharlo decir eso, ese pequeño retuerzo que sentía desapareció para volverse un vacío completo, no entendía por qué lo hacia esta vez, para hacerme ver como tonto, quizás.

_**Padre:**_ Bueno, _**RC**_. Debo trabajar.

_**RC:**_ … Está bien… Gracias…

Bajo a ayudar a su tripulación empezando a hacer una especie de escalera que iba en Zigzag hacia la cumbre de ese gigantesco pedazo de hielo que tapaba la salida de todo el _**Territorio Emperador**_.

Mientras miraba como _**Mumble, **_los niños y _**Gloria**_ conversaban sobre que pasara después de que terminen de trabajar me sentaba alejado de todos, ese vacío en mi pecho simplemente no se iba, era tan grande que se sentía como una estaca atravesando mi pecho, tan solo me restaba pensar en _**Gloria**_, Mis abuelos, amigos y en especial, en _**Samantha**_ que seguramente también pensaba en mí.

_**Erik:**_ _**¿RC?**_ ¿Estás bien?

_**RC:**_ Oh, _**Erik**_, si, no te preocupes, no pasa nada

_**Erik: **_Pronto sacaran a _**Mamá **_de ahí, y podremos estar juntos, no te sientas triste

_**RC:**_ No podría estar más feliz, Hermanito

Sonreía a _**Erik**_ felizmente, y notaba como un copo de nieve caía en su pico, extrañado mire al cielo y note como empezaban a caer más y más, para luego transformarse en una tormenta de nieve algo peligrosa, _**Mumble **_ llamo a todos, incluyéndome para poder soportar el frio juntos, todos nos apegamos y aun yo despierto miraba como los humanos se iban, y mire como mi viejo padre se quedaba mirándome, yo sabía que me estaba mirando, y de pronto solo se fue.

Y eso sería todo lo que paso, ahora simplemente te escribo desde esta fría tormenta de nieve, mientras ya miro como _**Mumble**_ y los niños duermen, poco a poco mi mano se va congelando, así que ya es hora de que deje de escribirte, _**Erik**_, te veré mañana. Nos vemos.

_**-Fin del Capítulo 4-**_


	5. Captiulo 5: Sin Limites

_**-El Diario De Una Helada Aventura: Segunda Parte-**_

_**-Capitulo 5-**_

_**-Sin Límites-**_

"_**18 de Febrero 2015"**_

Desperté cubierto de nieve encima, la cual me saque sacudiéndome totalmente, mientras escuchaba a los pingüinos comenzar a quejarse por que los humanos se habían ido por el mal tiempo de ayer, mire como habían dejado tan solo a la mitad todo su trabajo y la escalera que hicieron era inutilizable, pronto mire como _**Sven**_ se acercó para dar las otras malas noticias.

_**Sven: **_¡Humanos! ¡No poder regresar! ¡Mar congelado por completo!

_**Mumble: **_¿Qué?

El mar se había congelado por el mal tiempo de ayer seguramente, ahora que estaba congelado ni los que estaban afuera ni los que estaban adentro del _**Territorio Emperador**_ podían comer, eso significaba un sinfín de problemas. Unos discutían por quedarse y otros por irse y volver a casa, yo me quedaba en medio pensando cómo solucionar esto, mientras _**Mumble**_ trataba un montón en pensar cómo ayudar en esta situación. De repente de la nada salió un Humano detrás de una colina de nieve y hielo, yo me di vuelta mirándolo, parecía un vago, pero abrigado, y también se veía algo desnutrido.

_**¿?: **_Hambre…

_**Mumble:**_ _**¿RC? **_¿Amigo tuyo?

_**RC: **_Para nada… No tengo la menor idea de quien es…

El Humano rápidamente, corrió hacia _**Erik**_ para atacarle, de eso estaba muy seguro, pero antes de que llegara me puse delante de él, y con el peso de él y el mío, nos tropezamos y comenzamos a ir colina abajo, yendo al borde e inevitablemente caer muchos metros abajo. El Humano cayó encima de mí, mientras que yo azotaba toda la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo contra la nieve que estaba por debajo de mí, así rompiéndome el brazo, por que escuche como sonaba los huesos romperse en la dura nieve, las costillas, porque al caer salpico bastante sangre desde de mi boca, al igual también que desde mi cabeza caían dos hilos de pura sangre desde la parte izquierda de mi cabeza y todo eso porque el Humano había caído encima de mi

_**RC: **_¡Ah! ¡Demonios!

Me quede en el piso por un momento y miraba como el tipo se levantaba no tan herido como lo estaba yo, y no se iba a detener por eso, iba directo por otro pingüino seguramente a comérselo por el hambre que el sentía, ya que así parecía el con sus ropas y su desnutrición, entonces vi que se iba acercando a _**Gloria**_ porque era la única lo suficientemente cerca del gran Iceberg que tapaba la única salida del _**Territorio Emperador**_, además que ella protegía a los pequeños pingüinos de ese tipo que iba como loco hacia ella, pero antes de eso, mire a mi costado izquierdo y había una especie de "Picota" pero para quitar el hielo, una de las herramientas que usaban para hacer la escalera que sacaría a todos de aquí dentro, en ese entonces lo agarre rápidamente con mi brazo aun roto, y rápidamente antes de que alcanzara a _**Gloria**_, me levante y se lo acerté en toda la espalda, justo en la espina.

_**¿?: **_¡Gaaaaaah!

Pude oír como ese grito que estaba lleno de agonía, sufrimiento y odio, todo por mí. En ese entonces cuando se dio vuelta para verme, yo llene mi puño derecho con todo el enfurecimiento, esfuerzo, fuerza, poder, absolutamente todo lo que tenía tan solo para darle en toda la cara una fuerte paliza que hizo que le rompiera la nariz, los dientes y además que le desorbitara un ojo.

_**RC:**_ ¡Haaaaaaa!

Después de acertarle tal golpe en la cara vi como él fue expulsado con gran fuerza bastante lejos de mí, y yo mirándolo como estaba tirado de cara sobre la nieve, me acerque sacándole la picota de la espalda salpicando bastante sangre y nuevamente acertársela en la cabeza directo y así no volvería a darme problemas, mire que de su bolsillo salía una especie de Cinta curativa, ahí recordé que _**Mumble**_ estaba herido de la aleta y con esto podría curarlo fácilmente, y así la tome y la guarde en mi bolsillo, entonces mire a _**Gloria **_mientras yo jadeaba porque sentía que mis costillas casi no existían, rotas, mi pulmón casi fallando, mi cabeza a punto de explotar, mi brazo ya casi no respondía a nada, me sentía muy mal, pero aun así seguía consciente, camine hacia el iceberg y notaba como el silencio reinaba tanto arriba del mismo como dentro del _**Territorio Emperador**_. En eso di un fuerte golpe con mi mano derecha al Iceberg, con la pequeña y única esperanza de que cayera y todos salieran… En ese momento… Era lo único que se me ocurría hacer, no había humanos que nos ayudaran, no había comida… No había nada, nada… Tan solo mi puño derecho, golpeando poco a poco el Iceberg una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que me sangraban los nudillos, y jadeaba aún más.

_**Gloria:**_ _**RC**_, basta…

_**RC:**_ Los sacare a todos… A todos…

En ese entonces, escuche pasos acercándose a mí, esperaba que fuera _**Gloria**_ para detenerme, pero en realidad era _**Samantha**_ la cual, pasaba por debajo de mí y me tomaba en su espalda llevándome en su espalda, directo a una especie de colina que al final de ella tenía una especie de subida.

_**Samantha:**_ ¡Quizás, podremos salir de aquí! ¡Volando!

_**RC:**_ ¿Volando…?

_**Samantha: **_Tú debes salir de los primeros de aquí… ¿Confías en mí?

_**RC:**_ … Con todo lo que tengo.

En eso _**Samantha**_, rápidamente se puso de pecho abajo y comenzó a deslizarse con mucha rapidez gracias a la bajada, y de pronto con la altura de la subida que había ahí, salto desde ahí con la rapidez que llevaba desde la subida anterior y yo iba encima de ella, tal vez no pesaba mucho más que un pingüino, o tal vez ella no era tan pesada como yo creía, pero podía notar que perdíamos altura poco a poco, y aun estábamos algo lejos de la orilla del Iceberg

_**Samantha:**_ _**¡RC**_, salta a la orilla!

Con la fuerza que aún mantenía en mis piernas, las puse encima de _**Samantha**_ para impulsarme y así llegar a la orilla agarrándome de la nieve que estaba y cuando comenzaba a resbalarme, _**Mumble**_ y _**Los Amigos**_ me ayudaron a subir rápidamente, cuando me levante mire si _**Samantha **_ estaba bien, y estaba acostada en la nieve, mientras se levantaba, y con una sonrisa me demostró que estaba bien.

Mire a toda la nación que estaba dentro del _**Territorio Emperador**_ y comenzaron a aplaudirme poco a poco, sin embargo seguía sin saber cómo sacarlos a todos, en ese entonces unos dieron la idea de volar como lo hace _**Sven**_, en ese entonces, todos empezaron a hacer lo mismo que _**Samantha**_, sin embargo por ellos mismos, entonces le empezaron a pedir ayuda a _**Sven**_ para que les enseñara a volar, entonces _**Sven**_ hizo lo imposible para ayudarles pero ninguno llego a la orilla, para ese entonces, _**Sven**_ termino contando una verdad que a muchos decepciono

_**Sven:**_ Yo… Yo no soy un Pingüino… Soy… ¡Un ave!

Todos se sintieron decepcionados y desesperados por una solución a esto, en ese entonces mire a _**Mumble**_ aun yo sangrando de mi cabeza y él de su aleta, entonces saque la cinta que había recogido y se la amarre en la aleta y así dejo de sangrar, me termino sonriendo y entonces miro como la nieve caía entre el Iceberg y lo que poco habían dejado los otros Humanos.

_**Mumble: **_Oigan, hagamos esto, deberá funcionar

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a bailar, al igual que yo lo hacía agarrando mi brazo izquierdo con el derecho, sin perder el ritmo, poco a poco la nieve caía más y más, y así iba separando más y más, pero de pronto algo mas ocurrió, el Iceberg se había roto aún más de lo que se esperaba así haciendo que _**Los Amigos, Amoroso, Mumble, Erik **_y Yo, comenzáramos a caer lentamente pero a _**Mumble, Los Amigos**_ y Yo nos habíamos salvado por poco, pero _**Erik**_ y _**Amoroso**_ se quedaron atrás de nosotros y poco a poco iban cayendo, mire como _**Amoroso**_ caía y se llevaba a _**Erik**_ consigo pero antes de que cayera, _**Mumble **_se lanzó a agarrar uno de los hilos del sweater que llevaba _**Amoroso**_ puesto y así agarrándolo a él y a _**Erik**_, note como a _**Mumble **_se le dislocaba una parte de su pata por engancharla en una grieta pequeña que había, en ese entonces note que debía actuar ya, me lance al igual que _**Mumble**_ y también con la punta de mis pies me aseguraba en una grieta, pero la diferencia es que yo usaba botas especiales y era difícil que me tocara siquiera los pies por el material del que estaba hecho, ya que eran especiales para la nieve, así agarraba la pata de _**Mumble**_ con mi mano izquierda haciendo que el peso de _**Mumble, Amoroso **_y _**Erik**_, se diera a mi brazo y así tuve que soportar todo ese peso para que no se cayeran los tres, mientras escuchaba como mi brazo poco a poco se hacía trizas lentamente, sintiendo un dolor completamente agonizante, aguantándome las ganas de gritar. Sin embargo, note que el peso se aligeraba notablemente, quizás _**Amoroso**_ cayo ya que le había escuchado gritar, me preocupaba un montón, y _**Los Amigos**_ comenzaban a hacer una especie de mecanismo con ellos mismos para enrollar el hilo y traer de vuelta a _**Erik**_ quien aún estaba agarrado al hilo con su pico, cuando note que _**Mumble**_ tenía en sus aletas a _**Erik,**_ agarre la pata de _**Mumble**_ con las dos manos y jale hasta ya colocarlos en la zona segura del Iceberg.

_**Mumble:**_ Gracias, _**RC**_… Por poco y no la contamos…

_**RC:**_ De nada, Papá… Auch…

Sobaba mi brazo izquierdo

_**Erik:**_ _**RC**_, ¿Estas bien?

_**RC:**_ Tranquilo, lo estoy…

Me levante, y mire como _**Ramón**_ hablaba con _**Carmen**_, la pingüina que conoció cuando los niños y yo habíamos ido a _**Tierra Adeli**_, al parecer, ella había caído dentro del _**Territorio Emperador**_ y el tan solo podía hablarle desde arriba como lo hacía _**Mumble**_ con _**Gloria**_ pero lo diferente es…

_**Ramón:**_ Amigos… Háganme un favor… A la cuenta de 3, empújenme en el 2…

_**Erik:**_ ¡Papá! _**¡Ramón**_ va a saltar!

_**Todos: ¡Ramón**_ espera!

_**Ramón**_ sin que nadie le empujara, salto solo hacia al interior del _**Territorio Emperador**_ a buscar a su amada _**Carmen**_, quien vio caer a _**Ramón**_ de una altura bastante alta solo para estar con ella, _**Mumble, Los Amigos, Erik **_y Yo, mirábamos a _**Ramón **_desde la altura y notábamos que estaba bien, aliviados tan solo por un momento, porque de pronto el Iceberg comenzaba a temblar, al parecer al fin iba a caerse, nos alejamos lo que más pudimos, y mirábamos como el Iceberg no caía aun tan solo estaba a punto. Note como tan solo un poco de nieve le hacía falta en esa gigantesca grieta, y así caería al suelo y todos podrían salir fácilmente, pero cuando _**Mumble**_ comenzó a bailar, su pata rota, le hacía perder el ritmo, y los demás no podrían seguirle como se debía y así no podían sacar más nieve, dejándole con pocas esperanzas.

_**Sven:**_ Uhm… _**¿Mumble?**_

_**Mumble:**_ ¿Si?

_**Sven**_ comenzó a contarle a _**Mumble**_ una pequeña anécdota sobre que había bailado con alguien, y habían sido ganadores de algo, no pude prestarle mucha atención por el dolor en mi cabeza que me hacía sangrar más y más desde la misma, pero lo importante fue:

_**Sven:**_ … Entonces, ¿Me dejas intentar?

_**Mumble:**_ Claro, claro

Cuando _**Mumble**_ le dejo la "Pista de Baile" a _**Sven**_. _**Sven**_ trato de que todos le pusieran atención para que comenzara a bailar, al principio nadie quería pero luego de que comenzó a bailar muchos pingüinos le siguieron y así poco a poco los demás lo hacían y así todos le seguían, excepto _**Mumble**_, _**Erik **_y Yo.

De pronto _**Mumble**_ comenzó a caminar en contra de las multitudes, y _**Erik**_ le seguía

_**Erik:**_ ¿A dónde vas, Papá?

_**Mumble:**_ A buscar más peso…

_**Mumble**_ con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar poco a poco, yendo a la "Playa" de las Focas Elefantes, _**Erik **_y Yo le seguíamos por detrás.

_**Mumble:**_ _**¿Bryan?**_

_**Bryan: **_¡Oh, buenos días, Jefe! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

_**Mumble:**_ Necesito que nos ayudes, ha ocurrido una catástrofe, toda la nación ha quedado encerrada por un gigantesco Iceberg

_**Bryan: **_¿Y cómo supones que yo podría ayudar?

_**Mumble:**_ Bailando

Cuando _**Mumble**_ menciono el baile e hizo una pequeña demostración a _**Bryan**_ la Foca Elefante de antes, las demás Focas Elefantes se comenzaron a reír.

_**Bryan:**_ Lo siento, amigo. Pero haz venido en un pésimo momento, quizás lo haga después de invierno

_**Mumble: **_No se puede, será muy tarde.

_**Bryan:**_ Pues lo siento, pero ahora no puedo

_**Foca Elefante: **_¡Supongo que gano por descalificación!

_**Bryan:**_ Weind, ahora si te va a doler…

Al parecer, _**Bryan**_ tenía un gran problema de territorios aquí, ya lo había mencionado antes, pero con su peso era más que obvio que podríamos romper al fin ese maldito Iceberg de una vez por todas.

_**Mumble: **_¡Te salve la vida!

_**Bryan:**_ ¡Y yo salvare la tuya! ¡Tú y tu bola de pelos se tienen que ir ahora! O de lo contrario me volveré una Foca Elefante carnívora con apetito de pingüino

Cuando escuche a _**Bryan**_ decir eso, de inmediato me puse enfrente de _**Mumble**_ protegiéndole con mi brazo derecho y con una mirada desafiante a _**Bryan**_.

_**Mumble: **_… Vámonos de aquí chicos… Aquí no hay nada para nosotros…

_**Mumble**_ comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde iba, mientras le miraba, le comenzaba a seguir. Sin embargo, _**Erik**_ no le veía caminar el seguía de pie mirando a las _**Focas Elefantes**_ mientras dirigía su mirada a _**Mumble**_, yo le devolví la mirada

_**Erik:**_ … No Papá, esto es muy injusto…

_**Mumble**_ miro a _**Erik**_, mientras _**Erik**_ sorprendentemente comenzó a cantar

_**Erik: After all you have done, you really deserved better...**_

_**Nothing makes sense in this world**_

_**It's all a big pile of crazy...**_

_**And the kings are all fools!**_

_**Where is the honor,**_

_**When a solemn promise is just a pretty lie?**_

_**And the mighty mock the courage of the humble!**_

_**Although he's just an ordinary penguin...**_

_**My daddy taught me, you don't need to be colossal...**_

_**To be a great heart...**_

_**You don't need to fly...**_

_**To be awesome!**_

_**My hero...My father.**_

_**Mumble**_ y Yo estábamos más que estupefactos con la canción de _**Erik**_, no teníamos palabras algunas de cómo nos sentíamos. _**Erik**_ corrió a abrazar a _**Mumble**_una escena que incluso a _**Bryan**_ conmovió de tal manera que acepto ir a ayudar a todos los pingüinos que estaban encerrados.

_**Mumble**_, _**Erik**_ y Yo subimos al lomo de _**Bryan**_ quien con una canción nos llevaba de vuelta al Iceberg que teníamos que romper entre todos, para eso, _**Mumble**_ pidió que todos le enseñaran a cada _**Foca**_ _**Elefante**_ los pasos, para empezar a bailar y con todo ese peso lograrían romper lo que era el gran Iceberg que le cerraba el paso a todos.

Al principio _**Bryan**_ dudaba hasta tal punto de dar ideas de cómo no iba a funcionar, hasta que una _**Foca Elefante**_ le insulto para que se moviera de una buena vez, esto causo que _**Bryan**_ se enojara al principio, pero cuando_** Erik**_ volvió a empezar a cantar, con el acompañamiento de los hijos de _**Bryan**_, comenzaron a tomar nuevamente el ritmo de la canción que daba comienzo gracias a _**Erik**_, todos incluyendo _**Bryan**_ comenzaban a bailar haciendo que la nieve comenzara a llegar a la gigantesca grieta que separaba el gran pedazo de Iceberg con lo demás. Mientras _**Erik**_ cantaba podía oír a _**Gloria**_ cantar desde adentro.

_**Coro: Pressure**_

_**Pushing down on me, pressing down on you**_

_**No man ask for**_

_**Under pressure**_

_**That tears a nation down,**_

_**Splits a family in two**_

_**Puts people on streets**_

_**Gloria/ (Coro): Um ba ba bey (people on streets)**_

_**Um ba ba bey (da de da dey)**_

_**de dey da (people on streets)**_

_**de dey da.. (da de da de da de da)**_

_**It's the terror of knowing what this world is about**_

_**Watching some good friends**_

_**Scream! (Let me out)**_

_**Pray tomorrow (pray tomorrow)**_

_**Take me higher (higher high)**_

_**Pray tomorrow (higher high)**_

_**Take me higher...!**_

En este punto se sentía un poco de Silencio, mire abajo donde la grieta y pude notar que no era suficiente lo que hacíamos para que cayera, mire atrás a _**Mumble**_, _**Erik**_, _**Los Amigos**_ y todos quienes nos ayudaban, entonces devolví la mirada a todos quienes estaban encerrados y que esta era la única manera de salvarles…

_**Gloria/ (Coro): Why...?**_

_**Oh! Why...?**_

_**Tell me why, (tell me why 4x)**_

_**Can't we give ourselves one more chance (one more chance)**_

_**Why can't we give ourselves, one more chance (one more chance)**_

_**Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love**_

_**Every day, every night, every hour…**_

Me lance adentro de la grieta mientras la nieve que los demás tiraban a donde estaba yo, me cubría, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en las piernas, el brazo derecho y un brazo izquierdo totalmente roto, comenzaba a hacer fuerzas sosteniéndome de una pared de hielo que era el pedazo roto del Iceberg y la otra de lo demás, comenzando a hacer fuerzas con mis piernas para que comenzara a caer, aun manteniendo mi espíritu a tope cantando junto a _**Gloria**_, _**Erik**_ y todos los pingüinos que estaban tanto adentro como afuera

_**Gloria/Erik/RC: Cause love such an old fashioned word and loves dares you**_

_**To care for the people on the edge of the night**_

_**And loves dares you to change our way of**_

_**Caring about ourselves**_

_**This is our last dance**_

_**Coro: This is our last dance**_

_**Todos: This is we...**_

_**Creatures of the world unite, strength in numbers we can get it **_

_**RC: right- one time!**_

En la ultima palabra de la canción, al fin después de mucho rato haciendo fuerza para que el Hielo cayera con mis pies y brazos, también gracias a la nieve acumulada, el pedazo de Hielo gigante del Iceberg comenzó a caer, mientras yo aún seguía dentro de la misma grieta, todo el hielo se derrumba sin parar llevándome a mi consigo…

_**[Recordatorio: Cada vez que esto (…) aparece en la historia significa que RC no vivió este momento, sino que solo paso, pero no está dentro del Diario que el está escribiendo]**_

_**(…)**_

Los pingüinos que estaban encerrados comenzaron a salir uno a uno, por el gran Iceberg que había caído, y así haciéndoles una especie de subida, para que salieran y llegaran al fin al otro extremo, todos comenzaban a celebrar por ver como todos salen.

Salieron la mayoría de los pingüinos, cuando salió _**Ramón**_ quien iba con _**Carmen**_, y vio a _**Los Amigos**_, para saludarles, ya que ellos estaban preocupados también, luego salieron _**Boa **_y _**Artticus**_ quienes saludaron a _**Erik**_ y a _**Mumble**_, _**Seymour**_ salió con su hijo también felicitando a _**Mumble**_ admirándolo por lo que hizo, también _**Amoroso**_ le decía que era una nación lo que había salvado, y eso era muy bueno para _**Mumble**_.

_**Gloria:**_ Hola, chicos.

_**Mumble:**_ _**¡Gloria!**_

_**Erik:**_ ¡Mami!

_**Gloria: **_¿Y mi abrazo?

_**Gloria **_extendió sus aletas para abrazar a _**Erik**_ quien corrió felizmente hacia ella, al igual que _**Mumble**_ se acercó para estar junto a ellos dos

_**Bryan:**_ Bueno, amigos, hora de irse a casa…

_**Mumble:**_ ¡Oye! ¡_**Bryan**_!... Gracias.

_**Bryan:**_ No hay de que, Pingüino. No hay de que…

A pesar de que ya _**Gloria**_ había salido, y que la nación pingüino estaba a salvo, _**Mumble**_ y su familia se preocupan por _**RC**_ quien no estaba cerca de ellos

_**Gloria:**_ ¿Dónde está _**RC**_?

_**Mumble: **_Él… Él habrá…

_**Mumble**_ miraba al pedazo del Iceberg caído, pensando que _**RC**_ fue quien había ido a de una vez por todas separado las partes y así cayeran los pedazos restantes

_**Erik:**_ ¿Papá?...

_**Gloria: **_No me digas que…

_**(…)**_

_**-Fin del Capitulo 5-**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Cuando Cae El Telon

_**-El Diario De Una Helada Aventura-**_

_**-Capítulo 6-**_

_**-Cuando Cae el Telón-**_

_**(...)**_

_**Mumble, Gloria **_y el pequeño _**Erik**_ estaban preocupados por no saber dónde estaba _**RC**_, no se le veía por ningún lado. Ya el viento no soplaba más.

_**Mumble: **_¿Dónde está?... ¡¿Dónde estás, _**RC**_?!

_**Mumble **_camino a lo que era el borde del iceberg, esperanzado de que _**RC**_ estuviera cerca, pero no hubo suerte.

_**Gloria: RC**_… Debe estar por aquí, _**Mumble**_, calma…

_**Gloria**_ se intentaba calmar lo que más podía, le era difícil pero aun así intentaba lo que más podía.

_**Erik**_ no decía nada, en su mente los pensamientos eran confusos, no sabía que pasaba en todo este momento. La felicidad porque al fin su madre había salido se esfumaba al saber que _**RC**_ Estaba perdido especialmente por su condición y además por tal pasada catástrofe.

Mientras tanto _**Samantha**_ caminaba con la nación, pero en un momento se dio cuenta de que _**RC **_y su familia no estaba cerca, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, para luego ser interrogada por su padre.

_**Padre S.: **_Hija, ¿Qué sucede?

_**Samantha: RC**_ y su familia no están…

_**Padre S.: **_Bueno, quizás están un poco atrás, han estado lejos mucho tiempo, deben estar hablando de muchas cosas

_**Samantha: **_Si, eso debe ser…

Se preocupaba, no quería pensar lo peor, los pensamientos no eran más que vagos y teorías de lo que pudo pasar, así que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con su familia y la nación nuevamente

Mientras que _**Mumble **_seguía sin detenerse buscando a _**RC **_por donde más podía, incluso bajo por los restos del Iceberg roto aún adolorido de su pata.

_**Mumble: ¡RC! **_¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Vamos!

_**Mumble **_no quería aceptarlo, ni siquiera quería pensar lo que le pudo haber ocurrido. Su familia simplemente se quedaba atrás de él, sin nada que decir, sin nada que poder hacer, más que esperar.

_**Gloria **_abrazaba a _**Erik**_, para que no le diera miedo los gritos de su padre que buscaban a su hermano perdido.

_**Mumble **_dio un fuerte y largo respiro, se pasó la aleta por los ojos secando sus lágrimas y se dio vuelta hacia su familia caminando lento y mirando al suelo.

_**Mumble:**_ Vámonos… Hay que ir con los demás…

_**Gloria**_ dio un llanto en silencio para que su hijo no se diera cuenta, mientras que _**Erik**_ lloraba confuso por su hermano desaparecido.

Los tres caminaban unos cuantos metros lejos de lo que antes podían llamar "Hogar".

_**(...)**_

"_**18 de Febrero 2015"**_

… Una voz me llama… Dije… Una voz muy pequeña…

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy _**RC**_…"

Le respondía pero muy débil por mis heridas… Me dolía todo…

"Mi nombre es _**Will**_"

Su voz era muy pequeña, pero se notaba que algo tenía que decir…

"_**Will**_, es un gusto conocerte"

"¿Qué haces aquí, _**RC**_?"

No supe cómo responder, sentía que estaba flotando en la nada, no podía abrir mis ojos, oscuridad es lo que veía, pero no estaba muerto, sentía mi cuerpo, y mis heridas que aún ardían y dolían.

"Yo… No lo sé… Yo… Vi a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi nación… Todos… Intentando algo que no iba a funcionar… Y sabía que si seguían terminarían simplemente dejándolo… Y yo… Yo…"

No podía seguir, no sabía cómo seguir hablando solo me quedé en silencio

"Yo también hice lo mismo"

"¿De qué hablas, _**Will**_?"

"Yo me separé de todos aquellos que sabía que existían, por mi propio instinto, mi propio deseo de saber cómo era ese mundo que yo soñaba, y ahora estoy solo, ahora no sé qué hacer, no sé qué creer ni ver"

"Heh, entonces estamos en las mismas"

"Hay algo que nos diferencia, _**RC**_"

"Tu sabías lo que hacías, tú sabías que si hacías eso acabarías aquí, en la nada, como yo. Yo no tenía idea de nada, sólo era yo, y mi amigo, pero ahora estoy solo…"

"No lo estás, _**Will**_, aquí estoy yo, estamos juntos amigo"

"Creo que tienes razón, pero es mejor que vuelvas a donde perteneces, _**RC**_"

"¿Crees que pueda?"

"No pierdes nada con intentarlo, ¿Verdad?"

Con mucho esfuerzo, abrí mis ojos y miraba a mi alrededor, estaban los pedazos de hielo de quizás el iceberg que había roto, yo estaba flotando sobre el agua hablando solo, miraba arriba y estaba encerrado por otros pedazos más de Iceberg, al parecer cuando yo hice la fuerza contra las paredes y se rompieron mi cuerpo cayó a este vacío que se había abierto y eso me llevó al agua que antes estaba aquí, antes de que llegara el Iceberg, y los demás pedazos cayeron a mi alrededor. Entonces me empecé a preguntar quién era esa voz que me hablaba… Después de eso empecé a escalar el iceberg roto y las dos paredes que se les separaba y salía por un hueco que había ahí, era donde mismo había estado toda la nación de pingüinos Adeli con las focas elefante de Bryan, y mire que a lo lejos se iban _**Mumble, Gloria**_ y el pequeño _**Erik**_. Con un fuerte grito les llame.

_**RC: **_¡Hey!

_**Mumble**_, _**Gloria**_ y _**Erik**_ se dieron la vuelta estupefactos por verme salir de ese hueco del Iceberg, camine cogiendo hacia ellos feliz de verlos mientras que ellos corría y al llegar hacia mí me abrazaban con fuerza y como estaba mal de mi pierna me hicieron caer y podía notar sus caras de emoción y felicidad, sus ojos llorosos por su preocupación, mientras yo también me emocionaba por verlos juntos conmigo en el frío hielo.

_**RC: **_¡Los amo! ¡Los amo mucho!

_**Mumble:**_ ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

_**Gloria: **_¡Me alegra tanto verte bien!

_**Erik: **_¡Hermano!

Lloramos y nos reíamos juntos revolcándonos en la nieve. Nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar a la Nación, cuando llegamos vimos a todos detenidos y mirábamos a _**Noah**_, parado en un pedazo pequeño de hielo como si fuera a decir algo importante a todos.

_**Pingüino: ¡Noah!**_ ¡¿Dónde iremos ahora?!

_**Pingüino: **_¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, las gaviotas están cerca, las paredes nos cuidaban!

_**Pingüino: **_¡¿Qué pasará con la cercanía al agua para pescar?!

Todos se alborotaban, no sabíamos qué hacer, _**Noah**_ intentaba calmar a la nación pero casi le era imposible. Mire a un lado, miraba a la nación mientras levantaba una mano.

_**RC: **_Disculpen… Uhm…

Los pingüinos me ponían atención.

_**RC: **_Escuchen, si algo sé sobre las Gaviotas es que siempre están cerca de las costas, si hacemos nuestro territorio cerca de la misma, nos atacaran a nosotros y a nuestros polluelos, también como otros depredadores marinos.

_**Pingüino: **_Pero necesitamos estar cerca de la costa por la pesca, y para que los demás no nos tomen nuestra comida o será poca

_**RC: **_Hace un tiempo atrás, fui a un lugar cerca de aquí, estaba deshabitado, además no estaba ni tan cerca ni tan lejos de la costa, las Gaviotas no pasarían ni cerca de ahí por qué no vuelan en esa dirección jamás, las conozco lo suficiente para estar seguro de eso, y también es uno de mis lugares preferidos para pescar porque está cerrado para que las demás criaturas marinas como Focas Leopardos, o incluso Focas Elefantes, son demasiado grandes para pasar por esos pilares y lo saben, e incluso con su fuerza monstruosa no pueden romperlas, pero los peces y los pingüinos si pueden, y también hay una costa conectada directa al océano, y el territorio del que les hablo está inclinado, es decir que hay una pared gigante y una enorme colina que no puede ser cerrada. Les puedo enseñar el camino si eso quieren, solo estoy haciendo una proposición.

Los pingüinos lo pensaron por muchos minutos, hasta que _**Noah **_dijo:

_**Noah:**_ Quienes quieran ir con _**RC**_, levanten la aleta.

Muchos levantaron la aleta, incluyendo mi familia y el mismo _**Noah**_.

_**Noah: **_Está decidido. _**RC**_ guíanos, por favor.

Asentí y comencé a caminar mientras la nación iba detrás de mí. Caminamos bastante mucho más de lo que esperaba, cuando llegamos ya era de noche y les enseñe cómo era el lugar, era gigantesco, y como les había dicho era inclinado, había una subida gigantesca que llevaba a lo que podía decirse "Superficie" y a la bajada había una pared que no cubría todo por la subida que había también, pero en la pared había múltiples agujeros que podrían usarse como cuevas para toda la nación. Dije que mañana les enseñaría a todos donde se encontraba esa costa donde se podía pescar y donde estaba la que conectaba al mar completo. Pero ahora estoy cansado y bastante herido, estoy seguro de que las cosas que tenía en mi mochila que deje en mi hogar antiguo me servirán para aliviarse, pero ahora sólo quiero dormir. _**Mumble, Gloria, Erik**_ y yo fuimos a una cueva vacía, que tampoco era muy grande pero era suficiente para nosotros cuatro, me recosté en el suelo de nieve y suspire.

_**Mumble: **_Haz vuelto a salvarnos

_**RC: **_No te acostumbres, Papá

_**Mumble **_y yo nos reímos y luego llegó _**Gloria **_y _**Erik**_ para que durmamos, yo ahora te estoy escribiendo luego de todo lo que pasó mientras que _**Mumble, Gloria **_y _**Erik**_ duermen tranquilos, también puedo ver al frente y notar como se ve el paisaje en la oscura noche, las estrellas brillan fuertemente y corre un viento fresco en mi rostro, todos duermen excepto tu y yo. Además aún sigues algo mojado por la caída que tuve al agua en el Iceberg, pero noto como te secas o mejor dicho te congelas por el aire que hay, _**Erik**_. ¿Sabes? He vivido muchas cosas con mi familia, con la nación, todo empezó como un desastre pero, a fin de todo, se siente como si fuera más apacible todo… Como que todo vale la pena, el vivir, el proteger, el ver cómo esas estrellas brillan, el escribirte aunque nadie te lea más que yo, se siente… Bien. Y creo que puedo vivir con eso el resto de mis días… Pero ahora, sólo quiero cerrar mis ojos, y descansar… ¿Quién sabe hasta cuándo? Pero por ahora… Me despido. Buenas noches, _**Erik**_. Buenas noches, _**Mi Helado Diario**_.

_**Atte. RC.**_

_**-Fin.-**_


End file.
